Miracle
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: What happens when Rose has the chance to get what she has always wanted? Will Nessie be responsible and how will Emmett react? Kind of a breaking dawn for Rose but at the same time very different. try it out and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey!! So I recently developed this obsession with Rosalie and Emmett lately so yea I had to write _something_ at least to satisfy my craving, hehe, I seem to crave a lot lately…..like strawberry cake and grapefruit!! Okay back to the issue at hand…anyhoo, enjoy and review!!!!!! (I already love you for reading this so I will love you more if you review!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, okay? I think you can figure it out yourself.**

**Rose POV  
**

"I love you." I whispered for about the ten thousandth time, in between kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted them in his curly hair.

"I…love you….too," He also managed to get out as I deepened the kiss. Emmett pulled me closer but it wasn't enough for me. I crushed myself to him feeling the familiar fire- that hadn't burned out at all over the centuries- start up again. I knew he felt it too because he moaned but broke the kiss slowly and leaned his forehead against mine. We were both breathing deeply even though we didn't have to breathe at all. "But, now is not exactly the time."

I looked up at his face as he stood up and smiled that dimpled smile I loved. I felt my heart melt at the sight of it. His smile that held me to myself. Held me to everything. _It was my smile, _I thought and I smiled also. He was mine, all mine and no one else's.

I sighed and headed towards the closet. I knew he was right and we needed to get up even though we hadn't even slept. I chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, a purple and white camisole and a brown cardigan. I paired the outfit with brown boots and went to fix my hair. I stood in front of the full length mirror as I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and pulled a few curls out to frame my face.

Before walking out of the bathroom, I examined myself in the mirror. Not because I was thinking about how pretty I was but more like I didn't know who I was. I saw my flawless porcelain skin and my long golden ringlets but that wasn't me. Was I really only a pretty face to everyone? Did Emmett only love me for my beauty? I shook the thought from my head and immediately scolded myself for doubting him. I knew that I came across as shallow to everyone else but they didn't know the half of it.

"Rose, Emmett!!!!" I heard Bella call us at a normal volume; she knew we could hear her.

I glanced at myself one more time before coming back into the room to find Emmett lying on the bed flipping through one of my magazines. I had to stifle a laugh at his expression.

"Em, what are you doing?" I asked between giggles. He looked up at me and stood up.

"What do you see in these magazines Rose? All there is are clothing and guys that pose to look good but will never live up to my standard of handsomeness." He sighed dramatically and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Of course they aren't as handsome as you. No one is." I said as I tapped the tip of his nose playfully. I wasn't kidding though; I meant every word of what I said. I still hadn't gotten use to his flawless features. That dimpled smile, his dark curls, or his perfect body. It all still amazed me.

"Aw, thanks Rose. But you know I'm nothing compared to you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"ROSE!! EMMETT!!!" Our moment was interrupted as Bella screamed a bit louder for us this time. I had completely forgotten she had called us in the first place.

I felt Emmett unwrap his arms from around me and just settled for holding my hand. I smiled as he opened the door to our room for me.

"After you, ma'am."

"Why thank you sir." I replied playing along as I tugged him down the stairs, excited to see Renesmee.

We found her sitting on Bella's lap playing with her hair. Edward was at the piano and Esme was standing behind him listening intently to his piece. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen.

"Finally," Bella breathed when she caught sight of us. I grinned; she and I had become closer since her pregnancy. I think it was more that I got to know her more than just Renesmee's birth. "Can you guys watch Nessie? Edward, Esme, and I have to go hunting, Alice dragged Jasper out shopping, and Carlisle is at the hospital. It will only be a little while."

"Of course Bella." I answered quickly as she thanked me and bid Nessie good bye. I felt Emmett walk over and take her from Bella as they left. He sat down and immediately began talking to her.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" He cooed and I felt my smile falter a bit. I felt guilty for not being able to give him what Bella had given Edward. He said he was okay with just having me but I knew deep down that he wanted exactly what I did. But unfortunately he wouldn't be able to get that because he loved me. It was my fault that he couldn't be completely happy. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett's voice and Renesmee's giggle. "Oh, so you like my hair do you? Well, than again, who doesn't?"

I rolled my eyes as I moved to sit next to him and I noticed that she had a fistful of his dark hair in her hand and was looking at it fascinatingly. When Emmett noticed me next to him he turned and handed her to me and I sat her in my lap as looked into her chocolate eyes. She let go of Emmett's hair and looked back at me.

"Auntie Rose, will you do my hair for me?" She asked sweetly and I couldn't help but smile despite my thoughts. I wanted a baby girl that I could braid her hair or play dress up with. I wanted a girl that was just like Renesmee, perfect in every way.

"Of course I will, Nessie." I said as I quickly ran upstairs and returned in a matter of seconds with a brush in my hand. I began to run the brush gently through her long curly bronze hair. It was past her waist now. She seemed to already be the size of a five year old.

"Oooh, oooh!! I got an idea." I heard Emmett say and I smiled at how much of a kid he really was. But that's what made me love him. "Let's…..watch a movie!!!" He said excitedly.

"Yay!!!" I heard Renesmee clap her hands together. "Um….how about Snow White?? Wait, no, I got it. Let's watch Thumbelina!!" I rolled my eyes, it was her new favorite movie and I was sure that everyone in the Cullen household had seen it at least ten times.

"Okay, whatever you say Ness." He replied as he stuck the movie into the DVD player and turned it on. Once the movie began to play Renesmee instantly became engrossed in it and I laughed.

I continued to brush her long hair as I played around with it. I braided it a couple of times and then I would arrange it in a different style. I couldn't make up my mind.

As the movie went on, the more I wished I had a baby too. I wanted my own little bundle of joy, my own little angel.

"Rose….what's wrong?" I heard Emmett whisper and my head snapped up. He must have noticed my sadness when I thought I was covering it up quite well. Maybe it was just because he knew me too well.

"What? Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" I said hoping he bought it. I should have known he wouldn't. Instead he looked at me skeptically and I could see in his eyes that he knew I was lying. I sighed. "I want a baby Emmett." I whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure he had heard me.

"I know, but Rose, you know we can't…"He trailed off and just wrapped his arms around me as I set the brush down and returned his embrace. I buried my face in his shoulder and if I could cry, I would be.

"I know but…….It's my entire fault. It's my fault that I can't give you what Bella gave to Edward. I can't give you everything. I'm keeping you away from things you could have if you weren't with me." I murmured brokenly into his shoulder.

"What? Rose no, I have everything that I could possibly want. You have given me everything, you gave me _you_. I couldn't ask for anything more." He said his voice calm and soothing. It almost made me believe him. "I think you have it backwards Rose. _I_ can't give _you_ everything you want. I know that I am not enough to make you happy."

"No, Em, no you're everything and more to me." I said as I looked up into his golden eyes. How could he think that he wasn't enough? He was the very soul that held me to this earth. He was the one thing that made my life practically perfect. I wouldn't sacrifice him for anything, not even a baby.

I brought my lips up to his and kissed him passionately to prove my point. He responded but I could still sense his doubt. I deepened the kiss as I tried to move closer but we were interrupted by a squeal.

"EW!!!" Renesmee cried as she jumped up from my lap and stood in front of us with her arms crossed. Emmett and I pulled away as she stared at us disappointedly. "You're supposed to be watching Thumbelina with me. Not eating your faces. That's gross. Now come on." She made a face and I had to laugh.

"Okay," I said as she bounced back over to sit on my lap again. I felt Emmett put his arm around my shoulders and immediately his touch made all the doubt and pain go away. I leaned into him.

"Look, look, look! This is my favorite part!" Renesmee squealed and I heard Emmett laugh.

"This is my favorite part too Nessie." Emmett said playfully and she looked at him excitedly before turning back to the movie. I smiled and decided that even though I couldn't have my own baby, I would be happy just having Nessie around to make it all better. I would be happy for Bella instead of jealous of her.

I began to run the brush through her hair again as the movie continued. Once it came to an end though Nessie was fast asleep on my lap as she leaned into me. Emmett stood up from the couch and I picked her up and laid her down gently. She moaned and turned over but did not wake up. I felt Emmett wrap an arm around my waist as we stood and watched her sleep.

"I'm sorry…" I said absentmindedly. I didn't even mean to say it; it just slipped out before I could stop it. I didn't even know what I was apologizing for or to whom.

"Rose, what do you have to be sorry for?" I heard Emmett ask but I just shook my head.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Well, I know something that will cheer you up." He said as he flashed me a grin and ran upstairs quickly. He was back down in a matter of seconds and kneeling in front of me on one knee.

"Rosalie, will you marry me?" He asked in his velvety voice. I couldn't stop the smile that lit up my face. We had been married exactly nine times since I first saved him. Everyone else thought it was ridiculous but I thought that each wedding had a different significance. This would be our tenth.

But before I could answer, he quickly slid a simple diamond ring onto my ring finger. "Now you have no choice but to marry me." He grinned evilly and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, Emmett." I said as he stood up and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his arms wrap themselves around me and I leaned my head against his chest. I may have been tall, but he was a full head taller. I breathed in his wonderful scent, committing it to my memory. "But I don't think we should tell the others just yet, let's wait a while and then surprise them like we always do." I said because our last wedding had only been about five years ago so I thought we should maybe wait another year or so.

"NO! PLEASE NOO!" We practically jumped apart as Renesmee screamed. She must be having a nightmare, oh the poor girl. I leaned down next to her and place my hand against her face. Her expression was one of pain and I felt like crying.

"Nessie? Nessie, you have to wake up." Emmett said from behind me. She didn't wake up though; instead she let out a high pitched scream as she turned her head quickly. I didn't have time to move my hand away because she bit down hard on my finger. It actually hurt.

Surprisingly, I screamed.

**A/N: There you go. Just to let you know, Nessie's bite hurt Rosalie for reasons that will be revealed in the next chapter. This is sort of an alternate universe and of course if vampires can exist and werewolves, is anything impossible anymore? That's why it is called _Miracle_. Anyway review please and I will love you forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter and thanks to all those who have reviewed, put on story alert or favorite this story. I really appreciate it. Anyway hope you enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer therefore I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Rose POV**

My scream echoed through the walls of the house and Renesmees eyes shot open. I knew her bite shouldn't have hurt me –I was immortal after all- but somehow it did. I felt her venom coursing through my veins and it was like being changed all over again. The fire was there; everywhere.

"Rose? Rose, whats wrong? Does it hurt?" I heard Emmett's frantic voice but I was in too much pain to turn to look at him. I realized I had snatched my hand away and was crouched on the floor writhing in agony.

"Auntie Rose I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bite you. I had this dream that I was taken away from all of you by a bad person and he tried to hurt mommy so I bit him. But I guess I actually bit you and I'm so sorr-"She was cut off by another scream as the fire grew and burned my inside and out. It was worse than the transformation.

"Rose!" Emmett half-yelled trying to get my attention. I felt him rush to my side and he cradled me in his arms protectively.

I screamed again and just then the front door burst open and Bella, Edward, and Esme came rushing into the house.

"Nessie what's wrong?" I heard Bella say as she rushed to her side. The fire dulled a bit and I was able to focus on my surroundings. Esme and Edward were hovering over me, their eyes wide with shock and confusion. I heard Nessie sobbing faintly and wondered what she was crying about. I didn't have time to think long though because the fire started up again.

"Emmett, what's wrong with her?" Edward asked frantically. Esme bent down and began to stroke my hair gently but I was in too much pain to notice much.

"I don't know, Renesmee was having a nightmare and accidently bit Rose in her sleep and then Rose just started screaming." Emmett said and I could hear the worry in his voice. I wanted to stop screaming because I knew my pain was hurting him. I just couldn't though, the fire wouldn't go away.

"Call Carlisle, Edward. Quickly." Esme instructed and Edward nodded and had the phone to his ear before I could even blink.

It was then that the pain became so intense that I couldn't stand it. I heard my own screech but it faded as everything went black.

***

I felt my eyes flutter open and I took in my surroundings. I seemed to be lying on the cot in Carlisle's office that had been used for Bella during her pregnancy. I noticed Emmett by my side holding my hand and Nessie was standing next to him. She looked almost frightened in a way. Carlisle was on the other side of me with a clipboard and he seemed to be flipping through the notes. Esme was sitting near him and Bella was standing a little bit behind Renesmee. Edward, Jasper and Alice were standing against the wall, to the back of the room.

They were all staring at me intently. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Emmett, why are you all staring at me?" I asked curiously. I didn't even know why I was here lt alone all of them.

I saw his eyes widen as he looked closer at me. "Rose…..are you _blushing?_" He asked incredulously and immediately everyone moved in closer to get a better look. Of course this only made me blush more. Wait, he was right, how could I be blushing?

I heard gasps from around the room.

"Carlisle how is this possible? Vampires can't blush." I heard Edward say.

"Yeah, Renesmee's the only one here who can blush." Alice pitched in.

"I honestly have no idea." Carlisle said in bewilderment. "But wait, so Nessie bit Rose, Rose screamed, and then blacked out?" He asked.

Oh yeah, that was why I was here. I shuddered as I remembered the pain and the fire that had been burning through my veins. But what did they mean by "she blacked out"?

"What are you talking about? I can't black out either. I am not supposed to be able to sleep." I pointed out to Carlisle who just shrugged in response. "And Renesmee's venom did not affect people right?"

"Actually," Carlisle started. "Renesmee's venom didn't affect werewolves. She never actually bit a vampire so we didn't know the affect it would have on us. Now I guess we will find out. I have a theory but I'm not quite sure."

"Actually, Carlisle, that doesn't seem to unbelievable seeing as how she is blushing _and _sleeping." Edward said and I heard everyone either roll their eyes or sigh. O f course Edward would read Carlisle's mind and leave the rest of us in the dark about the whole idea.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Well, my theory is that maybe Renesmee's venom is almost an antidote to Vampirism. But not completely, only to make Rose almost like a Half-Vampire."

I gasped. Me? A Half- Vampire? Weird.

"Rose is like Renesmee?" Emmett asked and he sounded like he was on the verge of hysteria.

"I don't know for sure yet but that's what it seems like." Carlisle said.

I watched as Emmett burst into a fit of hysterical laughter and the room went silent as they all eyed him cautiously.

"What's so funny Em?" I asked him.

"You….Nessie….half-Vampire…..half-human…." He managed to get out between laughs and I stared at him.

"Uh-oh Rose. I think your Emmett is going to be the first mentally crazy vampire." Alice said playfully and I heard Jasper snicker. I turned back to Emmett who was still laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world as I picked up our intertwined hands.

"Emmett, honey…." I said like I was talking to a three year old.

After a few moments he seemed to calm down and then looked straight into my eyes. I stared back but immediately I lost my train of thought as I got lost in his black eyes. Wait, his eyes shouldn't be black.

"Carlisle, We're going to go hunting for a bit if that's okay with you?" I asked him.

"Oh of course, no need to ask my permission. As long as the pain is gone go ahead and do whatever you like. Just tell me if anything else goes wrong." With that I nodded and stood up from the bed. I started to walk towards the door way, tugging Emmett along with me and I heard the others leave the room also.

"Mommy, what do you mean that Auntie Rose is like me? Is she okay?" I heard Renesmee's voice in the background as I took off into a run once we were out the door. I watched as Emmett passed me quickly and I remembered that of course I couldn't run as fast as I use to. Ugh, this was going to be frustrating. I watched as he came back and slowed to my pace.

"Gosh Rose, can you go any slower." He said and faked annoyance.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

Emmett and I were silent as we made our way to a large clearing with long grass. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything; more like I just felt that I needed to say something.

I wondered if he was still shocked about the whole thing I knew I was. I smelt a deer as Emmett took off running towards a grizzly bear. But as the scent hit me I didn't want it. I didn't get the familiar burning in my throat. Instead I gagged at the smell.

_What is wrong with me? Carlisle must be right because the smell of blood is not appetizing at all._ I thought to myself.

I tried running over to and elk instead but still the same reaction.

"Hmmm…" I thought out loud and decided to just wait for Emmett as I took a seat in the long grass.

A few moments later he appeared and I stood up. As he neared me I looked him over with a grin on my face. His shirt was ripped a bit and smeared with blood from his prey. His hair was in a messy array of dark curls but he still looked amazing even though slightly wild. But he looked like a vampire.

I had to have him. I had to have him right here and right now.

When he came up to me he was about to say something but I didn't give him time to because I attacked his lips with mine. He staggered back a bit at the force but he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

***

"Rose…."Emmett whispered as we lay tangled in an embrace on the floor of the meadow. I sighed in happiness at the way he said my name. His voice was dripping with emotion.

"I love you." I stated as I began playing with his hair absentmindedly.

"I guess that means that I have to love you too, huh?" He said and I glared at him playfully. "Oh, just kidding Rose, of course I love you too. Who wouldn't?"

I smiled and suddenly I got this really odd craving for a cupcake.

"Emmett……I want a cupcake." I said and looked up at his face.

"What?" He asked but I knew he heard me right.

"I want a cupcake." I repeated.

"Rose, why would you want….. oh yeah. You are a half-vampire right now aren't you?" He said and sighed.

I watched him to make sure he wasn't mad at me or anything but it was then that I watched his eyes widen in fear almost.

"Uh, Rose, does this mean that you are more……more fragile or breakable than before?" He asked me but I wasn't catching on with what this had to do with cupcakes.

"I guess so. I can't run as fast so I am probably weaker too. Why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

If possible, his face got even paler than it already was.

"Um….well, what we just did…..I didn't hurt you right?" He asked hesitantly. That had never crossed my mind actually. I looked over my arms and felt my intake of breath. There were faint purple spots on each of them and I noticed that they were everywhere actually. They weren't very big or very dark because even though I was weaker than the average Vampire, I wasn't as weak as a human.

"Oh my god Rose." He said as he spotted them too. He quickly slid away from me.

"What?" I asked as I tried not to be hurt by his gesture but I couldn't help it.

"I hurt you. I actually hurt you." He said and I could hear the self- loathing in his voice. Oh, so he was blaming himself.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Em. It was me, I'm the one who is weak and I shouldn't have jumped on you like I did. Please don't blame yourself." I begged him. I hated seeing him in pain like this.

"But Rose, I hurt you! I had promised myself that I would never do that and now I did. You don't get it….."He said angrily as he jumped up and hurriedly put on his clothes. I put mine on also but before he could take off running, I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me.

"Emmett, it was not your fault. Just get that into your hard head somehow, okay? Now stop blaming yourself and let's get going. I want that cupcake." I said and he just nodded and hugged me quickly before we set off back home.

We stopped at a bakery in Port Angeles to get my cupcake.

"Okay which one do you want?" Emmett asked me as he eyed the foods with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ummm…"I couldn't make up my mind. "That one." I said finally as I pointed to a vanilla cupcake with chocolate icing. It had colorful sprinkles all over it and the look of it made my mouth water.

"Okay, as long as you are the one eating it." He said and ordered it quickly.

"Oh, can I have that too? And that?" I asked as I pointed to a chocolate éclair and a peanut butter cookie.

"Rose," He said warily.

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I asked and I giggled at how much like a little girl I sounded. He sighed and ordered those also.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I said as he handed me the bag full of my food and I sniffed. They smelled so good and I couldn't wait to get home to eat them.

**A/N: Okay, there you go. Chapter 2 of Miracle is now complete. If you have any questions about Roses transformation thingy just ask in the review that I hope you will send!! (hint hint)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I am updating twice in the same day so please review if you read it. I mean the more reviews I get the faster I will update, honestly people so please tell me what you think. And thanks to those who have reviewed, I love you already. (Awkward I know)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Rose POV**

After we had returned home from the bakery, Emmett and I had sat down at the kitchen table that was so rarely used and he watched me eat.

"Rose, how can you eat that? It looks and smells disgusting." He commented as I licked the icing off my finger.

"Is not, here, try one," I said as I picked off a piece of my cupcake and held it out to him. He just glanced at it and shook his head.

I shrugged and popped it into my mouth, savoring the taste. Being a vampire kind of had you missing out on all of the little foods that were so appetizing when you were human. Even though it smelled disgusting, you kind of missed how it uses to appeal to you.

"Rose, what _are_ you eating?" I heard Jasper ask from behind me and I turned to look at him.

"Food," I exclaimed simply. He was holding Alice's hand and both of them were gaping at me.

"What?" I asked defensively. Jasper just shook his head and turned to leave with Alice when she suddenly froze. I watched as her eyes glazed over and knew she was having a vision.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she seemed to come back to her senses but she had a weird look on her face.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked.

"Rose…." Was all she said and I turned to face her, my mouth full of cookie.

"What about Rose?" Emmett asked as he glanced back and forth between me and Alice.

"She isn't going to stay a half-vampire. In four more day's she will begin the change back to a vampire but it won't be like a normal transformation. It seems the transformation will take much longer…." Alice said matter- of- factly before running off to catch Carlisle.

I felt my face pale at the thought of another transformation. And this one was going too much longer than just three days. That meant much more pain and agony.

I shuddered and Emmett didn't fail to notice. "It'll be okay Rose. You'll get through this." He said calmly but it seemed like he was convincing himself more than me.

"Yea, I guess," Was all I could say and just then Carlisle came into the kitchen but stopped short when he saw the food in front of me.

"You….like human food now?" He asked me as he pulled out his clipboard.

"Yes, for some reason I can still smell the blood but it smells disgusting to me. I have cravings for human food also," I stated as I dug back into my cookie and éclair.

"Hmm," Was all he said and I noticed him scribbling notes furiously as he came and sat beside me at the table.

"Did Alice tell you about her vision?" Emmett asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, she did. That means that Nessie's venom is not permanent." He said as he looked up at me.

"You should be back to normal in no time Rose." Carlisle said with a grin.

* * *

"Good morning," I said as I opened my eyes to come face to face with those topaz ones that I knew only too well. I still hadn't quite gotten use to this sleeping thing and I realized that even though I was rested, I didn't like missing time with Emmett.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked me and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I laughed at this.

"Of course I did. What did you do while I slept though?" I asked curiously.

"I, uh, stayed and watched you sleep." He admitted and looked away with a sheepish look on his face.

"Aw, that's sweet Em," I said as I reached out and stroked his cheek. I watched as a grin spread across his face at my touch.

Suddenly, his face lit up and his grin widened if possible. I watched as he glanced at me evilly before jumping up and attacking my sides with his fingers. I squealed as he tickled me.

"Oh, so I guess you are ticklish. I guess there are those advantages to you being a half-vampire." He said as he kept tickling me.

I was laughing too much to reply.

"Emmett……oh….st-stop…..that …tickles…stop…" Was all I managed to get out between laughs as he slid over and stopped tickling me.

"Wow, that's probably the most I have ever heard you laugh Rose." Emmett teased and I shot him a glare but his smile was contagious.

I couldn't keep the grin from appearing on my face as I stood up and went into the closet to change into regular clothes. Of course I had to start wearing pajamas at night because of my sleeping. I liked them actually and Emmett decided that since I got to wear pajamas then he would too. So here I am in my purple plaid pants and the black tank top to match it.

It was then that I remembered that this was the last time that I got to wear them because today was the fourth day; the day I became a vampire again.

I watched as Emmett came in quickly and after picking out an outfit, he walked back out and closed the door behind him. I also found an outfit and hurriedly changed into it. I was wearing a light yellow sundress that had spaghetti straps and a slightly darker yellow ribbon snaking around my small waist that tied into a bow on the left. I decided that I would stay inside today so I wouldn't have to worry about the publicity. I ran a comb through my long golden curls and then let the curls cascade around my shoulders. Of course I took one long glance at myself in the full length mirror before leaving but I noticed something different. I looked at my stomach as I turned to the side and noticed the smallest bump there. My waist had previously been 19 ½ inches but now it seemed a bit larger. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten worked up about it , it –it was probably from all that I had been eating in the past few days- but I immediately ran out of the closet and right into Emmett.

"Whoa, uh, Rose? Where's the fire?" He asked jokingly as he grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling backwards.

"I need to see Carlisle, Emmett. Right now." I demanded and he looked at me strangely before pulling me to Carlisle's office. We found him sitting at his desk flipping through a thick book that was open in front of him.

"Rose, Emmett," He nodded in our direction as he looked up. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, yeah, well actually I don't know I just wanted to ask you about it….."I ranted and immediately stopped myself when I realized it. "Well, I was looking in the mirror this morning and noticed this-"I pointed to my stomach."-which seems to have grown a bit. Do you know why? I mean it could be because of the food I ate but Nessie doesn't gain weight by eating so why should I?"

"So your problem is that you think you're fat Rose? And I thought you were different from all those human girls."Emmett said and I smacked his arm in response.

"No you idiot. That's the thing; I don't think I am getting fat because of eating so I want to why I have a slightly enlarged stomach." I said.

"But I don't see anything wrong with you. You still look beautiful as always," I heard Emmett say and my anger immediately melted away and was replaced by love. Before I had time to think I turned around and crushed my lips to his as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down towards mine. I felt his arms around me tighten and as lame as it sounds it felt like it was only me and him. The whole world had melted away leaving us in our bliss.

"Ehem," I heard Carlisle clear his throat and I blushed as we stepped away from each other. "Can we get back to the issue at hand?"

I nodded and he took out his measuring tape and wrapped it around my waist.

"Hmm," He murmured to himself as he withdrew it and wrote down the measurement and a couple other numbers. "Well Rose it would seem that you are right your stomach has enlarged and I would also have to agree with you that it is most likely not food. But I can't come up with a valuable conclusion for this yet so we will just have to see how it plays out. And today is when you start your transformation right back to a vampire, right?"

"Yep, soon she'll be back to the old Rosie, right?" I looked down, kind of embarrassed at his nickname but I didn't feel the blood rush up to my cheeks as it had done for the past few days. I put my hand up to my cheek but I didn't feel the heat from when I blushed.

"Carlisle, I think I have already started. My skin is cooling down and I can't blush anymore." I stated. This was so confusing, I mean, wasn't the transformation suppose to be painful? "And so far it doesn't hurt." I added.

"Well, this is certainly odd. And there is no pain at all?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Would you mind if I checked something really quick…." Carlisle asked me as he pulled a needle out from his medical bag. I paled at the sight and I felt Emmett grasp my hand and squeeze reassuringly.

"Um, okay, do whatever you need to." I said quickly as he led me to the cot and I lay down hesitantly.

"Okay, honestly Rose, I don't know if this will hurt and I'm not even sure if your skin is soft enough for it to go through so just bear with me." He said as he came over and grasped my arm gently. I closed my eyes and turned to look at Emmett who had been watching Carlisle but turned to face me when he noticed I was staring.

"It'll be fine Rose," He whispered and he leaned closer and I buried my face in his shoulder. It was pretty uncomfortable seeing as how Carlisle had one of my arms and Emmett was holding the other and he was on his knees next to me with my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, here we go," Carlisle said and I felt the prick in my arm but nothing more. I lifted my head up and looked back to Carlisle who knows held a tube full of blood. But the blood was more purple than red. I then realized that I had never actually seen a vampire's blood.

Carlisle on the other hand was looking back and forth between me and the tube of blood. Emmett seemed to be doing the same.

"Well, Rosalie, with this, I might just be able to run tests and figure out what is wrong with you. This is incredible, your skin seems to be hardening at an alarming rate but it was still soft enough for me to get the needle through.

I smiled and turned to jump off of the cot.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said to him and I meant it.

"Oh no problem Rose. I'm happy to help." He replied and I smiled once more before grabbing Emmett's hand and dragging him out with me.

I was about to walk downstairs but suddenly I felt a sharp in my stomach. I ran quickly into the bathroom before collapsing in front of the toilet and emptying my stomach. I felt Emmett come in behind me and he held my hair back as I threw up the purple liquid that I had seen just minutes ago.

Once there was nothing left in my stomach I fell back down and leant against Emmett as I sighed.

There really was something wrong with me and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and I would especially like to thank PriestessOfFreya for taking time to think about my story. So…uh, Thanks!!**

**Any way keep reviewing my little readers…..it will bring you luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 4 and I hope it lives up to at least half of your expectations. Oh and let me clear up some stuff about Rosalie.**

**Nessie's enom has changed Rose into a half-vampire like her. Not all the way human.**

**It is only temporary because a vampire can't change for long. Kind of like the contacts that disintegrate after a while.**

**Yes she is starting to change back into a vampire now but not the usual 3-day painful transformation.**

**I know Nessie doesn't really eat human food but hey it's fanfiction okay? Just bear with me.**

**Okay now on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Rose**

"Carlisle!" I heard Emmett yell. I was too exhausted to do anything though. This was all just so weird. I was turning _back_ into a vampire, getting fat, and now throwing up purple blood. I seriously had issues.

"What happened?" I heard Carlisles voice also and watched as he came closer and kneeled beside my limp form.

"I don't know. We were leaving your office when she made this weird noise and ran to the bathroom. I followed her and next thing I knew she was on the floor emptying her stomach into the toilet." Emmett explained slightly hysterical.

"Mmhmm," Carlisle murmured as he quickly pulled out a small flashlight and shone it in each one of my eye's (which were now still violet but a hint of gold returning in them) before putting it back in his pocket.

"Well, I honestly don't know what's wrong," Carlisle said and he ssounded dissapointed in himself.

"Oh, eh,"I said as I tried to sit up a bit. "Don't try too hard Carlisle. It's probably nothing." I lied trying to make him feel a bit better.

"It is most certainly not 'just nothing'. This has never happened before…"He murmured but as he said that I saw his face light up as if he was having an epiphany. "Unless….no, that was different." He muttered.

"What? What is it?" I heard Emmett ask frantically but curiously.

"I was thinking…..well, it would be impossible but, this is almost very similar to Bella's case."He said quietly.

"What case?" I asked weakly but I was utterly confused. What was he talking about?

"When she was pregnant with Renesmee."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Does that mean that Rose might be….p-pregnant?" Emmett asked slowly.

"It's a minor possibility but again Bella was different because she was a human. Since you are now turning into a vampire, I am not sure if the growing process will freeze or if it will continue at the alarming rate that it is now. It is obviously growing at about the same rate Nessie was if not faster for your stomach to be showing already." Carlisle said.

"So…I could have a baby?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up. I knew it was impossible but hey, becoming a half-vampire was impossible to. Or said to be impossible.

"It seems very probable actually. It almost seems to fit; your enlarging stomach, cravings, and throwing up. Obviously the child must have been conceived in the past week while you were a half-vampire, yes, it is growing much faster than Nessie had but we will have to wait and see what happens once you turn back into a vampire Rose. And I will still test your blood to see if I can find anything more. All I can say is be careful and come to me if anything goes wrong."

"I….you….a baby…"I had no idea what to say. I was going to have a baby. I was going to have Emmetts baby. I was finally able to give him what I knew he secretly wanted.

"Well, Rose, you should probably rest right now." Carlisle said as he stood up from the floor. He gave me a quick smile before leaving the room.

Silently, Emmett helped me up and led me over to the bed. I sat down cautiously and he sat down also and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed in contentmentas I laid my head back onto his shoulder. I was in my own personal heaven right now; I had Emmett here with me and I had my own little baby growing inside of me.

"Emmett….we're going to have a baby." I whispered excitedly.

"I know….Rose, it's…it's….amazing, really." He whispered back and I could tell he was just as happy as I was. I supposed he just wasn't processing the concept very quickly. Well, that was the Emmett I knew and loved.

It was then that I actually wrapped my head around what else Carlisle had said. My baby might stop growing once the transformation is complete. No, I would't let that happen. Somehow I would stop it but let's just hope that she will keep ? I don't know, I just had this idea that my baby was a girl. In my head I pictured the perfect little girl; She was running and her long dark brown curls were blowing behind her as she ran. She my big violet eyes that were wide as she laughed a light tinkling laugh. I decided that was one of my new favorite sounds besides Emmetts voice. But what really made me know that she was ours was the dimples that showed as she laughed. Even though I didn't know my baby girl yet, I loved her. My heart swelled to about twice the size it was before. I had room for everyone. My family, Emmett, and now my baby. Our baby. Our little miracle.

**A/N: Okay the next chapter should be up really soon like maybe later today if I have time. I hope you liked this one so please review!!! :D**

**PS: Oh, and don't forget t vote on the poll on my profile. You have to pick your top 2 or 1 favorite of my stories. I will continue 4 of them and 2 of my stories wiill be put on temporary hiatus. So go and vote!!! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay yeah I am so bored right now so I thought 'why not just update again?' and so I did. Hehe okay I hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Rose**

"You're having a baby?!" Alice burst into mine and Emmetts room looking like she just had a panic attack. To be honest I hadn't even thought about how the others would react.

"Um, yeah, maybe," I said quietly but even I could hear the pure happiness behind my words.

"And you didn't tell me?" She shreiked throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"Well, I kind of figured that you would see it, you know in a vision," I said while looking at her strangely.

"Oh my gosh, I have to see if it's a boy or a girl because we just have to go shopping." She exclaimed and I watched as her eyes became very far away but she came back quicker than I thought. I watched as she tried again but still nothing I guess.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked her.

She moaned frustratedly. "I can't see it. I obviously can't see your baby. Oh great, and I can't see you Rose because it's interfering with your future. Or Emmett. Just wonderful." She said sarcastically and I suddenly froze. Did that mean that she wouldn't be able to tell me if it was going to keep growing or not?

"You can't see it at all? Nothing? Or me or Emmett?" I asked her, worry coloring my voice.

"Nope, it's just blank. I can sense you there so it's not like you don't exist but I can't see directly into your futures." She stated and groaned again "I hate being blind."

"Wait, if you can't see us, then how did you find out?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Edward."

"Oh, I should have known. Does that mean that everyone else know's too?"He asked her as we both stood up from our comfortable position on the bed.

"Yep," she said and I watched as she started bouncing up and down on her heels in excitement. "Okay, let's go…… shopping!" She said with the biggest grin on her face.

"Ugh, Alice, really, isn't it a bit early to go aby shopping? I mean Rose is bearly showing." Emmett complained. Alice gave him a sharp look and he silenced himself.

"Well, if she's already showing that means the baby is growing fast so we have to be prepared. I'll go get Bella and then we can go. Ew, Rose and you need to change clothes." She looked me over and her smile turned into a frown. I looked down at myself as well and I could see what she meant. My yellow sundress had purple stains all over it but it was more of a sickly color.

"Okay," I agreed and she nodded as she sprinted out the door leaving me and Emmett.

He sighed but he had a small smile playing on his lips and I kissed him lightly before entering the closet.

"Well, I am so not going on this shopping trip so I'll be downstairs waiting okay?" He called and I heard his footsteps moving across the room.

"Um," I bit my lip. For some reason I didn't want him to leave me, ever, eben for just a few hours. "Yeah, okay, I'll see you before we leave." I said hoping he didn't hear the false note in my voice.

I searched quickly for an outfit but when I couldn't seem to find one, I called for Alice.

"Alice Cullen, here at your service." Alice appeared at the entrance to my large closet with Bella at her side looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here. I laughed at her expression.

"Bella, you could at least look a bit more enthuisatic," I said as I stepped closer to her and Alice swiftly looked through my selection of clothes.

"Oh," She would have blushed if she were still human. "It's not that well, I am really happy for you Rose but I think you all know how I feel about um, shopping." She said as she beamed at me.

"Thank you Bella, I'm just so…happy!" I exclaimed and before I knew it I had wrapped my arms around her in an awkward hug. I felt her hesitantly put her arms around me also and she patted my back comfortingly.

"I know, Rose, you'll be a great mother." She assured me.

"Aha! This is perfecto!" Alice cried as she pulled something off of the hanger and handed it to me. I pulled on the dark skinny jeans and the gray lacy camisole. She had paired it with black ballet flats and a navy blue blazer. I loved it.

"It's perfect."I said as I examined myself in the mirror one last time before following Alice and Bella out of the room.

We made our way down the stairs and into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and Edward was sitting and reading a book out of pure boredom I guessed.

"Em-mett," I whined as he paused the game and raced over to take me in his arms. I warapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent. I calmed me and I sighed.

"Sniffing me again?" He asked playfully.

"Of course," I said back and smiled up at him.

He grinned that dimpled grin and everything else melted away until it was just us again. Well, he and I plus our little baby.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your little moment but we have to get going immediately." Alice said as she grasped my hand gently tugging me forward. I was pulled out of my happiness but smiled at her excitement.

"Okay, I guess you can have Rose for a little while," Emmett sighed as he planted a quick kiss on my mouth before turning back to the game.

"Alice…what ever will we do with you?" I said as she pulled me out the door to her yellow porsche.

**A/N: Mostly fluff but the story will get better later on I promise!! Review, review ,review!! And your wishes shall come true….**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think that this is the most fun to write out of all of my stories so I will update this one a lot no matter how many reviews I get. (no, that doesn't mean you shouldn't stop reviewing, I need your opinion to help improve my writing.) I hope this chapter satisfies those who read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (Plot is mine though)**

**Rose**

"Alice, we don't even, um, know if it's a boy or a girl," Bella said as she stood by the cart and Alice threw baby items in. My baby would be spoiled rotten by her family. That, I knew for sure especially with an aunt like Alice.

"Yes, that's why we are getting things for both!" Alice exclaimed as she threw a small, pink, frilly dress.

"It's a girl," I said quietly. They both froze and turned to look at me oddly.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

"How do you know it's a girl Rose?" I heard Alice this time.

"I have a feeling?" I said but it came out more like a question.

"Oh," Bella said knowingly. "I know what you mean, but when I was pregnant with Nessie, I had thought she was going to be a little boy. In my dreams there was always a little boy but hey, I guess I was wrong. Don't be too sure, life is full of surprises."

"Yeah, I guess your right," I murmured.

"Oh! These are sooo cute!" Alice cooed as she picked up two little stuffed bunnies. One was pink with a bow on one ear and the other was blue with a bow tie around its neck. They were adorable.

"Awww," Bella said also as she took one from Alice and cuddled it. I laughed at her. "I want one…" She murmured so quietly that if I hadn't been a vampire, I was sure I wouldn't have heard her.

"I know me too," Alice said and I laughed even harder. But after a moment my stomach complained and I stopped.

"What?" Bella asked defensively. I just shook my head and looked over to where she had found the bunnies. There were many different colors and I decided that I secretly wanted one also.

"Oh, I want this one!" Alice said as she found a yellow bunny much like the pink one that was now sitting in the cart with the blue one.

"This one's cute…" Bella murmured as she examined a green one and I picked up a purple one. It was almost a violet color, not unlike my eyes back when I was human. My eyes now were more of a green color; the mix between violet and topaz because I was changing back.

"I like this one." I stated and put mine in the cart next to Bella, Alice's and the babies.

"I think that we are possibly the only vampires out there who own stuffed bunnies." I said playfully but I liked my bunny.

"I agree but I don't care. Bunnies are cute." Bella stated.

We moved on to maternity clothes but I was still a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. We still didn't know if the baby was going to keep growing or not so it would be a waste if we bought all of this for nothing. It was then that I realized that I hadn't told Alice and Bella about that yet.

"Are you sure we really need all of this stuff?" I asked nervously. "I mean there is a slight chance that…..that my baby will stop growing once I complete the transformation." I whispered the last part as I felt my eyes water. Wow, I hadn't cried in forever. It felt so foreign now to have my vision blurred and everything.

"What? Oh Rose," Bella said and she wrapped her arms around me as the tears started to fall.

"Rose, I'm so sorry but I can't see the baby's future to tell you if it will happen or not. It's all my fault, I'm sorry," Alice said as she grasped my hand. Ugh, I guess my stupid mood swings affected everyone else also.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. My baby _will_ keep growing." I assured them but I think I was more like convincing myself. "Come on…I want to go home and eat an apple." I suddenly whined. Yep, definitely mood swings.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Alice asked as she let go of my hand and looked at me cautiously.

I heard Bella laugh as she unwrapped her arms from around me and turned to face Alice.

"It's a mood swing Alice," She said as she grinned widely. "That's kind of what pregnancy does to you."

Alice nodded and smiled also as she dragged us forward. We ended up picking out way too many maternity outfits for one person before going to check out. I was getting excited to get back home to see my Emmett. It almost physically hurt to be away.

"Gosh, Rose, Calm down we're almost there. And you'll finally be reunited after only hours of separation." Alice sighed dramatically and I glared at her from the passenger seat. Bella was laughing quietly in the back seat and I couldn't help but laugh a bit also.

By the time we got back to the house I was out of the car and sprinting into the house as fast as I could in a matter of seconds. Emmett had been watching something with Edward on TV but he stood up and came over to me as soon as I entered. I threw myself at him as I kissed him passionately. He responded with just as much enthusiasm and I didn't care that everyone else was in the room staring at us. I knew what they thought, I wasn't stupid. It probably seemed like our relationship was based on physical attraction and such, what with all of the kisses and hugs but it wasn't that. We just always had to be touching. I had to make sure he was really here with me, to hold on to him. To assure myself that I wasn't alone and I had this wonderful person all to myself.

"Gee, thanks for helping Rose." A voice sounded from behind me and I reluctantly broke away from Emmett. I turned to look at Alice who was glaring playfully back and forth between Bella and I. "Oh, and you to Bella. You guy's were such a big help."

Bella looked down from where she was standing in Edwards arms and murmured a quick apology before leaving with Edward to go to their cottage. I noticed Jasper just laughed and walked over to put an arm around Alice's waist. Her glare turned to a look of pure love and adoration as she looked up at him and I was forced to look away from their private moment.

"Did you have fun?" Emmett asked me quietly as we headed up the stairs to our room. Alice had decided she would keep all of the baby stuff in a small spare room next to Carlisle's office.

"It was fun," I murmured as I opened the door and broke away from him to lie down on our white bed. Our room was mostly white, red and black. We had a white bed that sat against the wall over a deep red carpet. The pillows were white black and Red and over the bed hung a simple black and white picture of Emmett and I back at our first wedding.

I smiled as I climbed onto the bed but sat up to examine it first. We were standing in a beautiful church and Emmett had his arm around my waist. We both had the biggest grins on our faces and my breath caught as I looked at Emmett's smile. His dimples were just so cute and of course they still were. He was in his formal black suit that made him look even more beautiful. His hair was in its usual disarray of dark curls but he still managed to look like a movie star or something. I on the other hand was all dressed in white. My dress was very simple yet beautiful at the same time. It had short laced sleeves and a sweet heart neck line. The torso was covered in intricate bead designs until the fabric wrapped around my waist. From there the dress flowed out from my waist and at the bottom there were more beaded designs. I had to admit I looked beautiful, almost like an angel, I remembered Emmett had said. We had looked so happy but that happiness never died out.

I was pulled from my trip down memory lane as I felt Emmett sit down beside me as he too gazed up at the picture.

"I remember that day almost like it was yesterday," He murmured and I smiled as I grasped his hand gently.

"Yeah, me too," I whispered then chuckled lightly. "I remember I almost ripped Carlisles hand off as I practically sprinted up the isle to you." I said and looked down. I had been all too eager to finally get to him at the end of the isle.

" I also still remember my vows perfectly," He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't have any vows. You had said that no words could describe how you felt about me but I hadn't had any vows either. I think our wedding was one of a kind." I said and remembered when the priest was going on about things that didn't matter to me and I had become impatient. I had pulled Emmett's head towards mine and kissed him right then and there in the middle of his speech. Well, who wouldn't do that if the had to wait that long to bonded to someone like Emmett forever.

"Yup," He agreed and took me in his arms as we lay down and I rested my head on his chest. I realized then just how exhausted I was.

"Good night, Emmett." I whispered before closing my eyes.

"Good night Rose." I heard him whispere and just before I drifted off into my deep slumber, I heard him add something that sounded like "Goodnight, baby" and I smiled.

I dreamt about two beautiful kids in the forest.

_There was a little boy who had dark curly hair and dimples when he smiled. He was laughing and running past the trees after a little girl. She looked very similar to him because of the dark curly hair and the dimples. They both had the violet eyes that I knew all too well and they were sparkling with excitement. _

_But then the dream changed and they were running from something in fear. The little boy looked back to see if it was catching up and he cried out in fear as the man reached out for him. I wanted to help, but I was frozen in place watching as Aro took my little boy away from me. The girl had stopped running to come back for him but she was too late. Jane was torturing her and she was on the floor writhing in pain. I had to do something so I screamed out at Jane to stop and for Aro to give me the little boy but no one heard me._

_"_Rose? Rose, wake up," I heard Emmetts voice and my eyes shot open. I looked around frantically before spotting his face and I clawed at his shirt as the sobs wracked my body."Shh....it's just a dream Rose, it's okay." He whispered as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"They....they t-took them....away from me....." I cried out helplessly as the images came running back.

"Who took who?" He asked in confusion.

"The...volturi...they took our little boy......and our little girl....." I said between sobs.

"There were two children?"

I just nodded and he stroked my head again.

I could sense the worry in his next statement.

"Everything will be fine Rose."

**a/n: Okay hope you liked it. I just wanted a look at their past wedding because it has a significance I think maybe later on in the story. Oh and there is a pic of Roses dress on my profile. Anyhoo, reveiw reveiw reveiw!! (hey that rhymes! hehe)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't like updated in forever but I'm trying to update each of the 4 stories that I are not on hiatus today before I leave to Florida for a week. So I hope this chapter satisfies you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, would I be writing on fan fiction about it? No, I would not. Therefore I do not own twilight.**

**Rose POV**

As the transformation continued, I slept and ate less and less. The nightmares would continue when I could sleep but it was getting very hard to fall asleep now especially since it has already been four and a half days since the transformation started. I didn't get why it was taking so long because I was practically already back to a vampire, on the outside at least. I had also started to crave blood again.

Even though I was glad to be a vampire again, I was worried about my baby. My stomach had increased to a more noticeable bump over the past few days because it seemed to grow a bit each night. But then again, as I changed back into a vampire, the growing process slowed each night. My stomach had grown less and less each night so now it seemed that it hadn't grown at all since the day before. I was starting to get worried but I knew it would all turn out well, it had to.

"Gosh, when is this going to be over Alice?" I complained as I rubbed my stomach. I was sitting on Emmett's lap on the couch in the living room and Alice was on the other side of me braiding my hair.

"Don't worry; you should be a full- fledged vampire by the end of today. I'm sure of it." She said confidently.

"I thought you couldn't see my future," I murmured confusedly.

"Well, actually I can't see your baby's future but when this first started and before you and Emmett obviously did….well, _that_, I could still see when this was going to end. I can't see your future now because the baby is developing.

"So….my baby is still growing?" I asked hopefully but I had no idea why she would know.

"As far as I know she is, seeing as how I still can't see your future. But honestly Rose, I'm not sure," She stated the last part quietly and I almost didn't catch it but I was satisfied for now with her answer. I leaned back into Emmett's chest and closed my eyes.

I wasn't sleeping really but I sure couldn't do that anymore, but it was more like day dreaming.

_It was the little boy again, my little boy. Except there was no little girl and the little boy was grimacing in pain. Tears were streaming down his beautiful face and I felt like crying with him. He whimpered and seemed to reach out to me but there was something there that blocked his hand from coming any further. I tried to move forward and grasp his little hand but it was like there was a wall that separated us._

_Then the dream changed and I seemed to be looking down at a scene, a garden I think. It was cold out and the clouds were covering the sky causing it to be a dull gray color. Then, all of a sudden the clouds part and the bright yellow orb cast its light and warmth all over the plants. One plant in particular seemed to have been just a seed and never growing because of the frigid weather but now there was warmth so it could grow. It grew very fast but once the clouds started to slowly creep back in front of the sun, the growing process slowed. It finally stopped growing once the sun was completely hidden. It seemed that the small plant that was not fully grown yet, couldn't stand this cold weather. It withered slowly before it died completely and there were no traces of the small sprout. _

I opened my eyes and realized I was practically gasping for air. Alice and Emmett were both looking at me strangely but I ignored them. What had that dream meant? What did a little useless plant have to do with anything?

"Rose, are you okay?" I heard Alice ask but I couldn't answer for I was much too engrossed in my own thoughts.

It finally came to me and I flinched. It seemed more like the answer came and slapped me in the face. I knew what the dream meant now. It was my baby; the plant had been my baby. It was showing me that my baby couldn't grow with the clouds of vampirism dancing over its little head. It needed sunshine. I didn't have anymore sunshine to give.

"Rose, what's bothering you honey? What's wrong?" Emmett asked as he held me closer and I turned around in his lap to look at him. It only made me feel worse knowing that this was going to hurt him also. I tried to tell him.

"The baby…..sunshine….clouds…..won't grow…."I couldn't get it out. Each time I tried to explain to him, the lump in throat always got in the way of my words. I felt like I was choking so I just closed my mouth and whimpered.

"What are you trying to say Rose?" Alice asked gently as she scooted closer to me to lightly touch my hand.

"I-I'm saying that….she's….she's not going to grow…anymore." I managed to get out before I turned and buried my face in Emmett's shirt.

"Rosalie…are you sure?" I heard Emmett choke out and his voice sounded pained. I wished that I could just tell him that it was all a dream and dreams don't mean anything but I knew it was for real. Or at least I think I know.

"Yes! At least I think so….Em, she's leaving us. And she wasn't even here yet," I sobbed even though no tears came. He seemed to understand and I could feel him shaking and knowing that he was in pain only made feel worse.

"I-I'm so sorry Rose, but you don't know if it's true. Your baby could be growing but maybe….just a bit slower now," Alice stated weakly behind me as I felt her fingers lace through mine.

"You wouldn't know," I snapped at her as I turned to look at her. I immediately regretted it as her face fell into a solemn expression of guilt. "Alice, I'm….sorry. I don't know what came over me; I just…..don't know what to do." She just shook her head and gently pulled her hand out of mine as she stood up.

"No, no you're right. I'm the blind one so of course I wouldn't know," She said softly as she looked down. I felt horrible now because I know how much it pains her to not be able to use her power. I wanted to get up and comfort her but I didn't think I was string enough for all of this so I just stayed put and silently begged her to forgive me. She nodded and I knew I was forgiven. I watched as she walked up the stairs towards her room and I knew I couldn't help her. She needed Jasper.

I turned back to Emmett to see him sitting and staring blankly past my head. He seemed to be staring a hole in the front door but I didn't mind. I just lay back down and closed my eyes again but I made sure I had no more daydreams. I had had enough of those already.

It was completely silent and I was glad that no one else came to give their sympathy. I didn't want it, I just wanted support.

But our peace was short lived because I jumped up from the couch and gasped in pain. Emmett snapped his head in my direction and his eyes were wide with fear. I tried to say something but the pain in my heart was too strong. I crumpled to the floor but Emmett jumped up also and caught me. I could see his mouth moving but I didn't hear him. I only heard screams and it took me a moment to realize that the screams were mine. There was a fire in my heart and it was burning through me. It was a thousand times worse than the real transformation. The fire seemed to still be building for its climax though. I could see my family rushing over to me but my vision was turning red almost and there were black spots appearing and disappearing. Everything was red. I didn't like it. I wanted the fire to stop and I think that deep down I knew what was happening.

My heart was stopping. I was going to be a vampire again in just a few minutes. This thought only made me feel worse and the pain increased. I let out one final scream before the fire ceased all together. I opened my eyes to those topaz ones and everything went away. There were no troubles in the world, just me and him. There was no baby drama and Alice issues. Just peace. If only for a few short seconds before my vision blacked out all together.

**Reveiw, Reveiw , Reveiw!! And I should be updating again if not during my week in Florida than probably on July 5th after I get back. Don't give up on this story please. Reveiw because I really want to hear what you thought about this chapter and if you have anysuggestions for the story in general. So, toodles my friends!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A:N: I am finally back from Florida so I can update like crazy!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Rose POV**

I woke to a room engulfed in complete darkness. My supernatural vision cleared and I could focus now. I was in mine and Emmett's room and it must have been around midnight I assumed. I looked to my left and came face to face with Emmett whose face looked almost paler than usual and I wasn't sure if it was just the moonlight. I noticed he was sitting on the bed next to me holding my hand and I gave him a small reassuring smile before turning to my right. I found Carlisle there fiddling with notes on a clipboard as usual. I glanced one more time around the room to make sure no one else was lurking in the shadows or anything.

"Ah, Rosalie, I see you are awake." Carlisle looked up at me with wary eyes and I then realized how much my pregnancy was stressing him. Or my non- pregnancy, I suppose. I felt a stab at my heart as I remembered my little girl. I was wrong to think I could ever have my own little baby. I guess I was just fiddling with fate.

"Yes, I suppose I am," I whispered my voice thick with emotion. If I could cry, I would have cried a river by now.

"Oh, Rose," Emmett said as he pulled me to him and stroked my hair. I clutched his shirt in my fists as I dry- sobbed.

"I heard the news and I'm so very sorry Rose but, I have something that might help." Carlisle said and this caught my attention as I looked up at him. "Well, the blood sample that I took from you doesn't run through the tests as smoothly as human blood but I could figure out a few things. First, it is made up of venom and some blood left over from your human years. There is also the blood that you drink but I found something else. There was a foreign substance that seemed not unlike Renesmee's blood. I think, well maybe…." He trailed off as I held my breath.

"So you're saying that maybe, _just maybe_, that my baby girl is still there?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up but failing miserably.

"Well, yes but even if she is still there, she may be frozen in her partly developed state forever. Like the rest of us. There is that theory though that maybe her growing process is just much slower than she was before. I mean, while you were still a half- vampire, she was growing alarmingly fast, even faster than Nessie. Much faster than Nessie actually. So technically from the looks of your stomach, you are pretty much four days along whereas a human would be three months or so along." He said and I thought about the meaning of his words.

"You really think she's still there, Carlisle? You think maybe she could grow?" Emmett asked in his deep velvety voice but it was coated with worry.

"Yes I do but don't get your hopes up because I could be wrong. This is not set in stone so be careful. I only hope for the best for you two." Carlisle said and he nodded in our direction before standing up to exit the room.

Once we were alone I turned to beam at Emmett who looked down at me with a serious look on his face. My smile faltered until I noticed the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought a smile.

"Oh, Emmy we're going to have a baby!" I squealed as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Now, Rose Carlisle said not to get our hopes up." He said and he was really trying to be serious about everything and frankly, it was quite hilarious.

"Oh, stop you know you're excited." I retorted playfully as I pecked the tip of his nose.

"No, I am being mature about this situation." He said.

"No, you're _trying _to be mature. Your really jumping up and down inside." I said and I knew that he knew that I was right.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Emmett said as he turned away and pouted playfully. I moved myself onto his lap so that I could mold my lips to his passionately. He kissed me back with just as much passion and I wrapped my legs around his waist before briefly breaking the kiss. I looked him in the eyes and he cracked.

"Okay, yes, I'm excited and my hopes are up. I am jumping off of the walls with happiness." He said and smiled that dimpled smile before diving back in for another kiss. I smiled also because there was hope at least.

* * *

The next few hours turned into days which soon turned into weeks. All of the days seemed to run together really because I was waiting. Waiting for a sign that my little girl was growing. But nothing happened and my stomach never got any bigger. I was starting to worry again and I could tell that everyone else was also even though none of us really showed it. We just went along with life happily even if my happiness was partly fake.

Today was Nessie's birthday and Alice and Bella were going berserk with decorations. I know you wouldn't expect that from Bella but when it comes to what Renesmee wants she won't stop for anything. And Renesmee wanted a big party but the only people invited were us vampires and Jacob and Seth. Jacob was still a pain in the butt but Seth was okay. I could get past the stench for him.

"Bella, where's the cake? Wasn't it suppose to be delivered 30 minutes ago?" I heard Alice shout from upstairs. We were in the living room setting up balloons and party favors. The theme was butterflies because that was Renesmee's favorite animal. Nessie was upstairs with Esme who was cleaning her up and getting her ready for the party. I noticed that Emmett constantly snuck worried glances to me and it annoyed me to know that he thought me so weak.

"They just called and said that their delivery guy wasn't in or something so we have to go pick it up." Bella called from the garden where the cake would be.

"Ugh! Crap, crap, crap! We need someone to go get it…..Rose? Emmett?" Alice called and she was by my side in a flash with a pleading look on her face.

"Sure Alice we'll go get it. Be back soon," I called as I quickly grabbed Emmett by the hand and dragged him outside to my car before anyone else could say anything. I had to get out of that mad- house.

"You can drive," I stated and climbed into the passenger seat as he jumped in and started the car. On the way to the bakery I noticed that he stole another worried glance in my direction and I snapped.

"Emmett, could you please stop looking at me like I am going to break any second. I'm not that weak you know. I am a vampire now, indestructible just like you. That means you can stop worrying and get a new hobby." I said and when the look of hurt crossed his face, I felt like someone had slapped me in the face. "Em, I'm sorry I ddidn't mean it. I just want you to know that I am stronger than you think I am. You know I love you." I apologized sincerely.

"No it's okay Rosie. You're right I should stop beng so worrisome all of the time. But sometimes I just can't help it. I can't help being protective over my angel." He whispered as we pulled up to the bakery and I gave him a quick peck on the lips before running in to get the cake.

"Thank you and come again soon." The store clerk said as he watched me leave and I knew he was staring at my bottom. I was obviously pregnant and showing but he still had the nerve to flirt with me. And I had wedding bands on my fingers, seriously. I felt like gagging in disgust as I walked back out to the car where Emmett was leaning against the hood. And he looked very attractive as he did so might I say.

"Come on let's get back before I kill that guy in there." He said as we both climbed into the convertible and I set the cake in the backseat. He started the car and then I felt it. I felt the little nudge in my stomach. I gasped and lightly put my hand there to make sure that this was really happening.

"What is it?" Emmett urged.

I just shook my head as the baby kicked a bit more at the sound of his voice. "Emmett….she's there. She's kicking," I said in disbelief.

"May I…." He asked unsurely and I rolled my eyes and grasped his had gently. I placed it on my stomach and the baby started kicking again under his touch.

"Em, it seems our little girl loves your touch just as much as I do," I whispered in awe. He seemed to be surprised also and I watched as a smile lit up his beautiful face. It seemed that his happiness was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back. We were going to be a family.

It seemed that the clouds of vampirism had cleared a bit and it shone a bit of light on her little head. I guess I could give her the sunshine that she needed and so could Emmett. I was complete now.

After a few moments, we finally decided that Alice would kill us if we didn't have the cake back on time so we began the drive home. The whole way we were both grinning like two idiots and I'm sure I was practically glowing.

When we arrived back I completely forgot about the cake as I raced into the house. The doors slammed open and everyone turned to look at me with puzzled expressions.

"Rose, where have you been? We need that cake-" Alice started but she was cut off by my announcement. Edward who already knew was grinning as big as I was and I nodded to him .

"She's there, My little baby is there!" I screamed in happiness to anyone who listened.

**A/N: There you go and I hope you like it! Oh and I have to ask for reviews because I have like 1,000 hits but only 20 reveiws for this story. It saddens me and I hope you will review if you have read this. I just want a token of your opinion and thoughts on my story. Review please!!!! If you do you greatest wishes shall come true….. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay I'm updating again because this is my favorite story out of all of mine so I will be updating this one the most. (Shh, don't tell my other stories, I told them that I don't pick favorites!) I know, I'm kind of……out there. Oh well, anyway I hope that you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rose POV (btw there will be some Emmett POV in future chapters!)**

"How do you know?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"She kicked…." I said dreamily.

"Rose, that's great!" Bella said as she came up and gave me a hug.

"Yes, I'm so happy for you Rose," Alice also came to hug me as Jasper smiled in my direction and nodded his head in agreement.

Once Emmett came in with the cake, after pats on the back and congratulations, everyone got back to work. Alice was back in her frenzied state and Bella was towing the cake outside to the garden.

"I can't believe its true, Em," I whispered gleefully as he and I fixed balloons everywhere. I was just so happy that I was practically bouncing as I moved.

"Well, it's true Rosie," He confirmed with a grin and I smiled back. This was really happening. This was all I ever wanted and I didn't even have to be human again. Even though I use to think that I would give everything up to be human again, I knew deep down I couldn't give up my Emmett or my family. But now I didn't have to choose; I had it all. I was practically on cloud nine and now I knew how Bella had felt with Renesmee.

"Okay, the guests, will be arriving in thirty minutes so I suggest that you all go and change into some acceptable clothing." Alice called from outside and I heard multiple groans and sighs from around the house.

"Alice….." Bella practically whined and I snickered as I heard Alice arguing with her.

"Come on, let's go," I said as I grabbed Emmett's hand and towed him up the stairs. I could almost hear him shaking his head at my excitement.

"Whatever you say, love," He murmured.

"Now find something acceptable to wear," I commanded him as we searched through our relatively large closet.

I decided on a light blue laced baby doll top to go with a pair of dark jeans. Since the top fanned out from the bust, it practically covered my baby bump completely. To add a pop of color I slipped on a pair of red ballet flats before turning to the mirror to fix my hair. I decided to just run a comb through it quickly before just pulling my curls up into a ponytail and tying a red ribbon around it. I looked flawless.

I exited the closet to find Emmett buttoning up his navy blue shirt complete with a pair of dark jeans. His curls were in their usual messy disarray but it only added to his beauty. Well, he hates it when I call him beautiful so I guess I mean _handsomeness. _

Once he finished he looked up and I saw his eyes widen.

"Wow, Rose, you look….." He trailed off not seeming to find the right word.

"Thanks….. You don't look too bad yourself," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted my lips up to meet his. Even though I was quite tall, he was still more or less a head taller than me. It was a brief kiss but passionate all the same.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and reveling in our newfound happiness. That is until I heard the doorbell ring and I knew we had to go.

"The party is starting!" Emmett said excitedly and I knew his childish side was taking over. Not that I minded in the least.

"Emmett," I rolled my eyes and started to walk out the door when suddenly my feet were lifted from the ground. I realized that he had scooped me up bridal style and was already halfway down the stairs. "Is, this really necessary?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his neck once again.

"Yup," he said simply as I sighed but at the same time I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face.

He let me down at the bottom of the staircase and just settled for holding my hand instead. It seemed that it had been Charlie who had rang the doorbell and he was now kneeling in front of little Nessie cooing. I had actually forgotten that he was coming so I guess it was actually Charlie and some of the wolves who have yet to show up. I was also glad I had covered up my baby bump because he didn't know that I was either pregnant or married.

Emmett and I greeted Charlie politely before heading to the garden where the cake and presents were set up. I smiled as I thought about our present and hoped that she would like it.

After a few more moments, Jacob and Seth arrived and everyone came out to the garden to sing happy birthday.

It all went by smoothly and Nessie turned out to absolutely love mine and Emmett's present. It was a golden bracelet that was simple but beautiful also. It was a slim golden plate that had Renesmee's name engraved into it and a heart on each side of her name. The plate was connected by two golden chains that clasped together. I knew it would be perfect for her.

I just couldn't wait for my own little girl. Of course she would be spoiled if not me and Emmett, than by Alice for sure. I just kind of wished she could grow a bit faster but I'm not going to push my luck.

* * *

Later that night, after Charlie and the wolves had left; Bella and Edward had taken Renesmee back to their cottage as everyone else retired to their respective rooms.

I was lying on the bed in Emmett's arms and my eyes were closed but I knew I couldn't sleep. And, ever since my change back to a vampire, he had still insisted on wearing pajamas at night so here we were under the covers in our pajamas. It probably looked funny to any other vampire but I kind of liked wearing pajamas and besides, Emmett looked cute in them.

We didn't say anything really, just held each other as I dreamed about our baby.

_It was the same little girl with the long brown curls and the violet eyes. I knew that this was my little girl but the little boy with her was so familiar but yet completely a stranger to me. They were both staring at me with big round eyes as they walked away from me. I saw tears falling down their innocent faces and I wanted to cry with them. I noticed someone in a cloak leading them away but I couldn't see their face. I tried running up to them but I couldn't move. I was rooted on the spot as the children were taken away from me. Then when they had gotten almost out of my sight, the cloaked figure turned to look over his shoulder and I gasped. It was Aro._

**A/N: Okay another chapter done and it was kind of fillerish but hey, we have to be patient for more excitement don't we? I will probably update again tomorrow but my mind could change, right? Depends on the number of reviews I get and if I have time. So I'm kinda hinting that you should maybe…uh……REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so I would have updated earlier but since I love this story so much, I decided to sketch out my plan for the story. So now I'm going to be updating at least everyday maybe even twice a day.**

**You: Really? Twice in a day?!?!? Wow, you're amazing!**

**Me: Oh shucks, well, not **_**really**_**…**

**You: Don't be modest!!**

**Me: Okay I am amazing but honestly I will update because I don't have a life.**

**Hope you like this chapter!!!!! Oh, and there are some pictures on my profile of a few things like Rose's ring, wedding dress, and Nessie's bracelet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Rose POV**

Time seemed to be passing quickly but sadly, my stomach wasn't growing quickly. Or at least it didn't look like it. It had been about a month since I figured out that my baby was still here and growing. Oh, I just couldn't wait for her to come. Emmett and I would have a family, finally.

Emmett. He was out hunting with Edward and Bella while Esme and I looked over Nessie. I missed him terribly but I couldn't keep him from his meal for that would be like starving him. I also missed being able to hunt so I wouldn't have to go a minute without him. But, I guess there was a catch to this pregnancy.

I decided that I would go to Carlisle to see if there was anything different about the pregnancy or something. I jumped up from our large white bed and made my way over to Carlisle's office where he was sitting behind his desk with a thick book that I was sure he had read already. When I entered he looked up and gave me a smile.

"Rose, what brings you here?" Carlisle asked politely as he closed the book slowly and folded his hands over the cover of it.

"Well, you see there is nothing…._wrong_ exactly. It's just that I wanted to see if you could well …find any change or something in my stomach. It feels like nothing is happening here….." I gestured to my stomach which still looked only about 3 months pregnant for a human.

"Of course," He said and he pulled open one of the drawers in his desk. It was filled with papers and small items I couldn't identify. I watched curiously as he rummaged through it for a second before pulling out a roll of measuring tape. He came over to me and wrapped it around my stomach. I saw him nod his head and it looked like he was murmuring to himself. He scribbled something down on a clipboard labeled Rosalie before pulling out another one labeled Bella.

He studied that one for a moment before turning back to me.

"Well Rose, it seems that you have grown a whole one and a half inch over the past month." He stated and I exhaled the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"So….I am getting bigger? But is it normal to grow that little in a month?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, no, not for a human at least. As for Bella, she grew at least four inches her first month. You seem to be the slowest and I believe that is because your skin is so hard and probably takes time to stretch or grow. This does mean that you will probably be pregnant for more than nine months Rose." He said and I nodded. I did know that.

"Yes, I know. Thank you Carlisle." I said to him as I turned to leave. I think I had the best Father anyone could ever have.

"Anytime, Rosalie," He replied and I smiled as I descended the staircase to go see what Nessie and Esme were up to.

"Auntie Rose, come play dolls with us!" Renesmee called out to me once I came into sight and my grin widened. I absolutely adored my little niece. Soon, she would even maybe have a friend to play with because she couldn't go to school for she grew too fast.

I moved to go take a seat on the living room floor next to Esme and Renesmee. Esme and Carlisle had gotten her a dollhouse for her birthday and she absolutely adored it. I also noticed that she was wearing the bracelet we had given her.

* * *

It was around eleven at night and here I was in my pajamas sitting on the couch awaiting my Emmy's arrival. I was shoving spoonfuls of cookie dough ice cream into my mouth impatiently.

Esme had gone to Bella and Edward's cottage to put Renesmee to sleep after she had eaten. Esme had prepared macaroni and cheese for Renesmee and I to eat and I had to admit that it was better than anything I had ever tasted. And she didn't even eat human food. Esme had been ecstatic ever since Nessie was born to be able to cook again and now I was able to eat too.

Carlisle was at the hospital on some late night shift so I was left here with Alice and Jasper who were upstairs watching a horror movie together. They invited me to come but I absolutely hate horror movies.

I daintily shoved another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth before freezing completely.

"Hello?" I said out into the nothingness. I had just gotten that annoying feeling that I was being watched. I knew it was silly but I was scared.

Alice and Jasper must have heard me from upstairs because in a second they were both at the bottom of the stairs looking at me with questioning looks.

"Is something wrong, Rosalie?" Jasper asked me.

I looked around once more before turning back to them and shaking my head. "Nope. Nothing's wrong here." I said and hoped they bought it.

"Well then why are feeling extremely insecure and scared?" Jasper asked me and I silently cursed his power.

"Nothing is wrong, really." I insisted, clearly avoiding his question. I tried to think about Emmett and my baby and I was sure my emotions turned to happiness. Hopefully that would hide my fear.

"If you say so Rose…" Alice said and they ascended the stairs slowly and before they reached the top I heard Jasper whisper something to Alice.

"I think she might be insane."

I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating my ice cream when I got that feeling again. I didn't say anything this time, just looked around frantically wishing more than ever the Emmett was back. It was then that I heard the smash from the kitchen and I jumped, a bit startled. I set my ice cream down and rushed over to the kitchen only to find Sam Uley standing there in a puddle of shattered glass. I gasped and he smirked.

"What…why are you here?" My tone switched from fearful to cold in that one sentence.

"Why Rose, I see that you are expecting, are you not?" He asked me in a deep and slightly angry voice. How did he know that.....Oh. Jacob. I had forgotten that the stupid mutt had known and that he probably wouldn't be able to hide it from the other wolves. Ugh, how I disliked him.

I couldn't answer and just at that moment Alice and Jasper burst into the room. I heard their intakes of breath and Jasper moved to stand in front.

"Why are you here?" He asked harshly. Alice moved to my side and I was suddenly fearful for her because she was just so small. So breakable almost.

"Your lovely sister Rosalie, over here, is having a little bloodsucker." He said flatly.

This time none of said anything for a while until Alice spoke up. "What do you want though?" She hissed and though her voice was high and beautiful, the tone she used sent shivers my spine. And I wasn't even the one she was talking to.

"Well, I'm here to warn you that we will not allow another one of you to be born. Renesmee was an exception but it won't happen again. If you do not _dispose,_" he spat out. "of that child yourselves that I will be forced to do it." He finished before lithely jumping out through the window he had shattered. He was out of my sight before I could even blink. In his place were just shattered glass shards and his putrid stench.

* * *

**Emmett POV **

"Dude, did you see that? A grizzly _and_ a black bear. Sweet!" I called as I met back up with Edward and Bella who had already finished hunting. I would have been done a while ago but I liked to play with my prey.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Bella asked me as we began our run back home.

"Yep, she did. But that never stopped me!" I said and she rolled her eyes.

I couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something was wrong but I ignored as we ran.

As we came within a closer proximity to the house, we slowed to a walk and I watched as Edward concentrated on something. He must have been reading someone's mind. I watched as his forehead creased in frustration I assumed.

_What is it? _I asked him in my head. I was starting to smell that horrid wolf- smell as I liked to call it. I just guessed that it was Jacob again so I didn't pay mush attention to it.

Edward just shook his head and mouthed one word to me.

Rose.

That was enough to set me off seeing as how I took off into a sprint towards the house as I watched it come into view.

I heard Bella and Edward following me but I paid them no attention. I was focused on Rosalie but just then the wolf smell became stronger and I watched as a giant furry figure sped past me towards La Push. It startled me but I didn't stop running until I reached the house where I ran right through the front doors and into the kitchen where Rose, Jasper and Alice were all standing. They each looked like they'd seen a ghost and I immediately rushed over to Rose to take her in my arms. I heard Bella and Edward enter and they questioned Jasper and Alice but I didn't hear them. I only heard Rose's muffled sobs as her slender form shook violently in my arms.

"Shh…..Rose, it's fine. I'm here now," I tried soothing her and in a few moments she stopped shaking and looked up at me brokenly. "What happened?" I asked her softly.

"Sam," Was all she said but I didn't get it. What did Sam have to do with anything? I turned to Edward for answers but he just shrugged and nodded towards Jasper.

"Alice and I were upstairs watching a movie when we heard talking and a crash so we came down. Rose had been waiting for you in the living room so she was alone downstairs. We came down to find Rose in the kitchen with Sam who had smashed a window. He said he was here to warn us that if we didn't destroy the baby than he would." Jasper explained and my eye's widened.

"Why? They let Nessie live, why not our baby?" I asked him.

"He said that Renesmee was an exception but it wouldn't happen again." Jasper said quietly and I felt Rose flinch against my chest so I tightened my arms around her.

"Well, he won't get this baby," I said determinedly even though inside I was scared for Rose and the baby. What if Sam did make it to them? What if they were taken away from me? I couldn't handle that.

But I decided that I wouldn't let him. He wouldn't get anywhere near Rose or our child.

"It'll be okay. We'll help you, Em." I heard Bella say and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we will," Alice said. "No one messes with my family!" I couldn't help but laugh at her quirkiness. But hey, that was Alice for you.

"Thanks," I said and I felt Rosalie nod.

"Now, good night everyone but I have to go relieve Esme of her baby sitting duty," Edward said as he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and they left to go to their home.

I scooped Rose up in my arms and exited the kitchen. Alice and Jasper retired to their room and I took Rose to ours where I laid her on the large white bed before going to change into my pajamas. When I came out of the bathroom, I slid under the covers and wrapped my arms around Rose securely and she turned around on her side to face me. I felt her small arms wrap around my waist in a death grip.

"He won't get her right? He won't take me away from you?" She whispered as she snuggled closer to me.

"Nope. No one can take you away from me, Rose. Your too tightly bound," I joked trying to lighten the mood but I meant what I said. She giggled and I knew that I had succeeded.

That was always my goal in life, to make her happy. So far, so good.

And so we lay there for the rest of the night just enjoying each other's company. Relishing our happiness and forgetting our problems. Just thinking about what the future might hold.

**A/N: Okay I hoped you liked that chapter. And I can't wait to hear what you think…hint hint.**

**BTW: Before I update the next chapter I need suggestions of possible powers that Rose's baby can have. If I get enough I will update tomorrow. I will end up picking two out of all of them (if I get any). So please tell me any suggestions as to what power the baby will have in your review of you can PM me. Either one works. Oh, yes, that does mean that you should review…..like now. Even if you don't want to, but really, who doesn't want to review and leave a suggestion of a power so that I will update tomorrow?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay I said I would update today and I will. I mean, would I ever lie to you? Lol anyway I hope you like this chapter and thanks to those who reviewed and/or left a suggestion!!! I have chosen my top two favorites so….yeah!! You will find out!!! (Gosh, I feel like a babbling idiot, hehe)**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't own Twilight even if I tried…..ah, but I can dream right?**

**Rose**

I just laid there under the covers, secure in Emmett's arms. I tried to convince myself that he was right, no one could take me from him but I couldn't shake that small sliver of doubt that was forever present.

_I see you are expecting, are you not?_

I shook my head to clear the thoughts of Sam's deep scathing voice. I knew Emmett wouldn't let him get to me.

But what if he was wrong?

I knew without a doubt that I would do anything to keep him from getting hurt but the sad thing was; I knew that he would too.

_If you don't dispose of it yourselves, then I will._

Ugh! His angry face was plastered into my mind like glue and I couldn't get rid of it. I hated to admit it but I was scared. Very scared of Sam Uley.

I supposed that I should maybe stop moping around and just forget about this. I should just believe that Sam wouldn't get to me.

Two weeks had passed since Sam's encounter and I was still a bit shaken about it. Emmett had refused to leave me alone at all times so when he wasn't able to be with me, someone else always was.

I was now in Alice and Jasper's room flipping through magazines with her. I was in her overstuffed light blue chair that was placed in the corner of the room while she was on her stomach laying on the large four poster bed. The walls of the room were a soft blue color that contrasted with the cream colored carpet. I relatively found their room calming for some reason.

I wasn't actually focusing on the magazine though; I was actually in deep thought. I just had this horrible feeling that I was guilty for something. I mean, I appreciated everyone's care and concern but that didn't mean that I deserved it. All my life I had been nothing but cold to anyone, never letting anyone in. Emmett was an exception because something just….drew me to him that day in the woods. That was when I changed. That was when I finally forgave Carlisle and eventually thanked him for bringing me to Emmett. That was when I became a better person. That is until Bella came along and I went back to the way I was before. I honestly had no idea how they could all care for me now, how they could love me. I was a horrible and selfish person. But the sad thing was that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey, Rose, what's the matter? You all of a sudden seem so… I don't know! But you do so what's wrong?" I heard Alice ask me interrupting my self-loathing.

"What? No, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? Just peachy here!" I babbled and I knew by the look she gave me that she wasn't buying it.

"Really?" She asked skeptically as she sat up and put her hands on her small hips.

I sighed and gave in. "Alice….I don't deserve this. Any of this," I said to her carefully.

"Don't deserve what exactly?" She didn't move from her position.

"Anything!" I said angrily. "You shouldn't be caring about me. None of you should but I'm too selfish to do anything about it!" I was practically yelling now but I tried to calm down because I didn't want to upset anyone.

"What? Rose what are you talking about?" She asked me and looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"I'm talking about…..I'm talking about ….Oh, I don't know Alice! I just want to be a better person so I can be a good mother." I said and my voice broke.

"Oh Rose, you'll be a great mother and your baby will have the best parents anyone could ever have. So, don't try to change for anyone, your perfect just the way you are." I scoffed but didn't interrupt her. I was far from perfect. "But…. when did the conversation change to being a good mother? Your pregnancy mood swings are starting to creep me out." She said jokingly trying to lighten the mood I guessed.

I laughed a bit and then laughed at my own mood swings.

"Thank's Alice. For this and putting up with me." I said as I stood up.

"Hey, what are sisters for?" She asked me as she jumped up to come hug me. "Shopping and this!" She answered her own question and wrapped her small arms around my waist. I was about to reply but when her skin touched mine, something happened. My mind clouded over and the scene around me changed.

_I was standing outside of a small blue house with navy blue shutters. The scene was relatively beautiful actually what with the bright blue sky and the green lawn. But that wasn't all, I saw. The front door opened and a small petite girl with short black hair pranced out of it gracefully. She wasn't what I would call beautiful, more like adorable. She started to make her way down the sidewalk daintily and I involuntarily followed her. It seemed that she was headed into the town and I couldn't seem to stop following her. As we came closer I noticed a small sign that said 'Biloxi, Mississippi' and then it clicked. This was Alice. Iwas following Alice in her human form. This was her past._

_I didn't have time to think because Alice turned into a small shop and of course I followed her into the antique store and watched as she browsed the items in awe. She seemed to have a thing for this stuff it looked like and I finally knew where her shopping obsession came from. She must have shopped here quite often. My theory was confirmed a moment later when the store clerk spoke to her._

"_Ah, Alice honey, it's nice to see you back again."_

"_It's nice to see you too Ms. Cooper but I can't stay this time I have to fetch something for my dear mother." She replied in her light tinkling voice as she waved to the clerk before exiting the store. _

_She walked down the sidewalk until she came to a small grocery store where she quickly skipped in to buy a bag of red apples. On the way back though I saw it before it happened. The tall man from across the street eyeing Alice oddly with a fierce look in his red eyes. He started to cross the street and I wanted to warn her, to tell her to run but it was too late. He had thrown her into a small alley between two shops and his mouth was at her neck before I could do anything. I watched as the life slowly drained out of her but when he pulled away she was still breathing. Faintly but she was. I'm guessing that he thought he drank her dry but in a few moments she would begin to scream as the transformation began. Once she did, he realized his mistake but it was too late so I just followed him as he took her body and fled the town before any attention was drawn by her screaming form. He took her deep into a forest before he left and didn't come back._

_After this, I saw everything that had happened in her life before this and what happened after leading up to the point where she joined the Cullen's. I saw her parents and her older sister Cynthia who was practically opposite from Alice. Cynthia had long curly black hair and was quite tall, about my height. She had dark green eyes that reminded me of Emmett's old ones. Alice had had a beautiful dark hazel color._

"Rose? Roossseee!" I snapped back to the present as Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Alice?" I asked her. I was a bit shaken about what had just happened.

"Yes?" She answered hesitantly.

"What just happened?" I couldn't get the image of her screaming form out of my head.

"I don't know why don't you tell me? I hugged you and the minute I touched you, you winced and then your eyes glazed over and you stayed frozen like that for like ever, gosh, you scared me-" She babbled on.

"Alice."

"You know you should warn me if your going to zone out on me like that-"

"Alice." I repeated trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"I know what happened. Only….it doesn't make sense. I saw something….." I jumped into the vision of Alice's past that I had just witnessed and I watched as her eyes widened and by the end they looked like they would pop out of her head.

"Alice?" I asked her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I remember now." She whispered softly as she hugged me again. This time though, the scenes didn't come because I had seen it all already and I was thankful. I wanted to figure this out.

"It still makes no sense though," I said as I pulled away from her.

She just shook her head violently and I looked at her, confused. "No, it's simple. Your baby has a power and it's affecting you since it is technically inside of you."

I gaped at her. Once I found my voice I managed to choke out "And how exactly do you know this?"

She shrugged. "Logic."

Okay this was weird. So I just found out my baby had a power and I was able to use it while she was still inside of me. Yup, definitely weird but hey, I was a weird vampire right? Oh, I wonder what Emmett will think.

* * *

"So, you can see like people's pasts now or something?" Emmett asked me as I ate my peanut butter. Latest Craving. " That's so cool Rose!"

"Yup." I said and popped the 'p'. "Here I'll show you." I said as I reached across the table to grasp his hand in mine.

I saw everything of course. I mean something's he already told me but I never got to actually see. I saw his parents and his three brothers and five sisters. Emmett had been the youngest and he had been closest to his older sister Caroline apparently. She was extremely beautiful and oddly reminded me of Bella. Her hair was long and wavy and she had Emmett's Dark green eyes. I wish I could have met her.

"What did you see?" He asked me once I pulled my hand away to spoon more peanut butter into my mouth.

"I saw Caroline, all of your siblings, your parents your childhood," I continued on about what I had saw and added quickly that he was adorable when he was little.

"I was not _adorable_ I was handsome," He corrected me and I rolled my eyes.

Men.

"Your still adorable," I said and reached over to playfully pinch his cheek before finishing up eating.

Once I was done, we went over to the living room where I insisted on putting on _Romeo and Juliet_ much to Emmett's displeasure. (Though he would never admit it because of course he has that stupid wish to always make me happy).

I put it in before going back to the couch and seating myself on Em's lap. I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist and I leaned back into his chest comfortably. I absentmindedly placed my hand on my stomach and I felt her kick lightly before I felt a different kick in a different spot. This one was harder. I didn't ponder it though as I soon became engrossed in Shakespeare's story.

About halfway through the movie Edward appeared in the living room to take a seat in the white armchair.

"Hey, what's up Eddie Boy?" Emmett asked jokingly and Edward growled playfully.

"Just came to check out Rose's new power." Edward said smoothly.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated that he interrupted my movie.

"So how does it work?" He asked me curiously.

"Don't you know already? Didn't you see it in Alice's mind or something?" I asked him still annoyed.

He just shruuged. "Yes, I did see but I wanted to hear it from you. It sounds interesting…" He trailed off as he concentrated on something. Why can't he just ask Alice? Why the hell did he have to come and interrupt my movie just for this?

"Because I wanted to ask you and Alice is um…._busy_ at the moment," He said with a look of disgust but I had no idea what he was talking about. All I knew was that I wanted to watch the movie and for Edward to leave. It must be my pregnancy that is causing my mood change and this anger at Edward. Not that I minded.

"Edward could you please leave, because I have no interest in talking to you at the moment and I would like to finish the movie I was watching before you so rudely barged in." I stated angrily. "Oh, and stay out of my head!" I was beyond pissed byt now and I had no idea why.

"Why do I have to leave?" He asked defensively. I just glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Whoa, Rose, why are you so mad all of a sudden?" I heard Emmett ask but I ignored him focusing on Edward. I just wanted him gone!

"Edward…just go and leave me alone please," I asked him nicely.

He stayed where he was.

"Edward."

Still no reaction.

"EDWARD!" I screeched and I watched as he shivered like an electric current went through his body before standing and leaving the room abruptly.

"Finally," I said as I turned back to the movie and my emotions changed quickly from anger to sadness. This movie always got to me and in the end I was always choked up.

"Rose….what just happened?" I heard Emmett and Edward ask simultaneously.

"Why are you back?!" I shouted at Edward and I saw Alice and Jasper appear at the bottom of the stairs both looking like they'd just woken up. I suddenly knew what Edward had meant when he said they were busy. I really didn't want to think about them doing..._that_.

"Because you just did something to me." He answered me.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" I heard Alice's voice, clearly confused.

"It's like when she finally screamed at me, something forced me to leave like she said. It's like you _made_ me leave Rose. Like someone just pushed me out." He said while looking at me the whole time.

"What?" Emmett said and I wondered if that was everyone's favorite word today.

"I think you have another power Rose. Or your baby at least." Edward stated and I gasped. So now my baby girl had two powers? Odd.

"So…she can manipulate people?" I asked.

"I'm guessing, try it again." Edward commanded and I concentrated on him. I willed him to sit down and watched in amazement as he went through the whole shock thing before moving to sit down automatically in the armchair again. Wow.

This was one talented baby alright.

**A/N: Okay sorry for the delay and thanks again to those who reviewed and/or sent suggestions. Well, keep up the great reviews and I will update tomorrow!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm hoping to get to fifty reviews after this chapter so let's work for the goal. (I just need 8 reviews so….yeah) Well, here you go my awesome readers!!!!**

**Rose**

I was starting to get use to my baby's powers. Well, it still shocked me a bit when I touched someone and I was pulled into a vision of their past. I just recently got use to being able to manipulate people and I had to admit it was fun.

Carlisle had been extremely fascinated about her powers and the fact that I was able to access them.

Emmett and I were so happy to have such a skilled baby. It made waiting for her to come a lot more painful.

Even through out the happiness of this newfound discovery, there was still that small sliver of tension that had been present ever since Sam's encounter even though it had already been a whole month. But I didn't let it get to me, I was not about to ruin my bliss because of some stupid mutt's threat. Nope.

I was curled up in the living room next to Emmett on the loveseat. I was reading Pride & Prejudice while he and Jasper watched something on television that frankly, bored me to death. (No pun intended.) Alice was out shopping with Bella so Edward was left here with little Renesmee. She was in the middle of the floor reading a book that looked much too thick for a little girl her age. Technically she was a little over one year's old but of course her physically appearance told otherwise.

I was in the middle of Elizabeth's story when she kicked. I dropped the book and placed my hand over my stomach and gasped in pain. This didn't feel like her usual gentle kick, it was much harder and definitely not in the same spot as usual. I clenched my teeth to hold back a scream as she kicked again. I then noticed that all eyes were on me by now.

Everyone was silent for a few moments until I spoke softly. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to go…." I trailed off and just raced to my room. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, desperately seeking privacy even though I knew a meager door would not keep any vampire out. Emmett must have sensed my feelings for he did not follow me.

I was panting slightly still from the pain of her kicks as I slumped to the floor. Slowly, I lifted up the hem of my shirt to reveal my stomach. There were two baseball sized black bruises sprouting up on my pale skin and I heard a gasp from behind me. I snapped my head around to find Esme standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Rose…"She murmured and knelt down beside me.

"Don't tell Emmett, please." I begged her. He couldn't know that I was in pain; I figured that he needed a break from worrying about me so much.

"Why Rosalie? He deserves to know," She retorted quietly as she wrapped and arm around my shoulders and helped me up from the floor.

"I know. Just…not yet. I don't want to worry him anymore than I already have." I said to her willing her to understand where I was coming from.

I'm not sure if it was my power or just her loving nature but she agreed not to tell him.

"Thank you Esme," I told her before she exited the room.

I decided against going back downstairs so I just settled for lying on the bed. I glanced at the wedding picture first though and I was dragged into a memory of our first wedding.

_I was nervous beyond belief. Yes, I, Rosalie Hale soon to be Cullen, was nervous. I stood behind the doors that would lead me to my eternity clutching my bouquet of Red and white Roses close to my chest. _

"_Are you ready Rosalie?" I turned to glance at Carlisle as he held his arm out for me to take. _

"_Yes," I replied weakly._

_Just then the song Edward had been playing before morphed flawlessly into the wedding march and I knew it my queue. Carlisle smiled once more before the doors opened and we began down the isle. _

_The room was absolutely perfect. Three of the four walls were mostly glass so that you could see the snow falling outside. It wasn't a very big wedding so not very many people were there, only close friends of Carlisle's such as the Denali clan. But I wasn't looking at the guests. I was looking straight ahead of me at the perfection waiting for me. He was smiling that smile and it was all I could do not to sprint up and meet him. I did however practically drag Carlisle up the last two steps with me before he placed my hand in Emmett's and I looked up into his eyes._

_I didn't hear anything that the priest was saying for I could only focus on the man in front of me. When he asked for Emmett's vows though Emmett didn't say anything._

"_Emmett, your vows…" I whispered to him impatiently._

"_I'm sorry Rose but I don't have any." He whispered back and I gaped at him. "I can't describe the way I feel about you in mere words." I felt the tears spring to my eyes as he said this and I smiled._

"_I couldn't either." I whispered to him and the priest continued with his rant. I wished he would hurry up already._

_Finally it came time to say those two words that sent my heart flying._

"_I do." His silky voice murmured._

"_Me too." I said. "I mean I do." I corrected myself and if I could blush I would have._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." That all I needed to hear as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he bent down slowly to gently touch his lips to mine. I heard the applauding in the background but I didn't pay them any attention._

_The kiss was meant to be short and sweet but of course when he touched me the fire ignited between us and I clutched him closer not wanting to let go. After a moment I heard the throat clearing and finally we pulled away reluctantly. I had no idea why I had been nervous before. I was without a doubt ready to begin a new life with the love of my life at my side. _

I came back to reality and smiled. It had been so long that I had gotten use to just the two of us. Now there would be an addition to our couple. We would be a trio, a family.

I couldn't wait for our next wedding but sadly I had to wait until this baby was born which probably wasn't anytime soon. I sighed and walked over to my jewelry box where I had placed my engagement ring for the time being. Oh how I wished I could put it on and flaunt it to everyone, let them know that he was mine but I knew I couldn't. We had already decided. I was just stuck wearing one of my old engagement rings and a wedding band in case we ever saw Charlie. Carlisle said it would be best if he knew that I was married if I was pregnant with Emmett's baby.

Oh well, I could wait. I would definitely wait because after all I had forever right?

A/N: Okay I don't really like this chapter but I needed something to put out before my next chapter. I wanted to focus a bit on what was happening in the Cullen household and a bit on Rose and Emmett's relationship. (Wedding memory) Anyway even though it's filler-ish I hope you still liked it and that you will review!!! Next chapter should be better but you won't know unless you review!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so let's just hope that this chapter is better than the last…okay? R&R!**

**I don't own twilight. Nope. Nada. None of it.**

**Rose**

"Guy's we need to do something fun! None of you have gotten out in like forever!" Alice complained one day as she glanced at me pointedly. We were all sitting in the kitchen as Esme cooked for Nessie and I. Don't ask me why everyone was here but hey, they were and frankly I didn't care. I was just hungry. I was already into my second month and I was eating quite a lot for just two stomachs.

I had no idea where her outburst came from and we all turned to look at her.

"Yeah, we should!" Emmett spoke up excitedly. "We should go……" He couldn't seem to think of anything though but Alice sure could.

"Go see Tanya!" She said as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down excitedly. Where did she get all of this energy? I mean vampires can't even have caffeine so it's obviously all natural. Alice makes me wonder sometimes.

"Yes!" He said and if I wasn't sitting on his lap, he would probably be jumping up and down with her.

"Why?" I complained. I liked Tanya and all it was just I was keen on staying here for now.

"Oh, please Rose? It'll be good for all of us! Right, Jazzy?" Alice begged me and turned to Jasper for support.

"Of course," He replied and I sighed. He was biased when it came to Alice.

"But-"I started to protest when I was interrupted.

"Yes, we should go visit them," Bella chirped up and I groaned. This was a losing battle I was fighting.

"Oh come on Rose," Emmett pleaded and I didn't dare turn to look at him. I knew that he knew that I would give him exactly what he wanted in a heartbeat if I looked into those topaz eyes.

"Fine!" I said defeated. "Fine, we'll go!"

"Yay!" Alice squealed and I rolled my eyes. "Now, Bella and Rose, you come with me. We have to get ready." I knew what she meant. Tanya's coven was far from casual.

"What? Why?" Bella asked a bit irritated as Alice grabbed her by the hand and began towing her upstairs, away from Edward.

"Bella, casual probably isn't even in these girls vocabulary." I informed her as I followed them up the stairs to Alice's room.

"Fine." Bella gave in as Alice forced her into a chair in the bathroom. Since Bella was the one who needed the most help, Alice and I worked on her first.

Alice jumped on Bella's lap and began at her make up as I began straightening her unruly hair.

Once we finished we sent Bella out to get dressed as I began on my hair which was pretty easy because it was naturally curly. All I had to do was clip part of it back before letting the golden ringlets fall down my back gracefully. I applied a little mascara and lip gloss before also exiting the bathroom to get dressed. I found Alice arguing with Bella about something with her dress.

"Alice! I refuse!"

"Bella, you cannot wear a bra with this dress! Now, put it on!" Alice commanded and I laughed at their argument. Bella's dress was a rich blue color and had a halter top. It was quite long and gathered around the waist.

"Ugh!" She replied but snatched the dress from Alice and stepped into it with vampire speed and before I could blink, she was dressed and lounging on the bed waiting for Alice and me.

I moved to look at my dress and gasped when I saw it.

"Alice! Is this really going to work for my pregnant stomach?" I asked her as I stared doubtfully at the black dress. It was strapless and knee length. There was a red ribbon snaking around the waist with a red rose ribbon on the right.

"Yes, your baby bump isn't even that big. This will accent it nicely," She said and it turned out she was right. Why did I ever doubt her? She was never wrong when it came to fashion.

After I changed and slipped on a pair of red heels I waited with Bella for Alice to change in the bathroom.

"She is crazy," Bella grumbled and I nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" Alice called from the bathroom and we laughed.

"Okay…..Tada!" She opened the door to the bathroom a minute later to reveal her green dress. It came to just below her knees and had a deep v-neck. There was a small ribbon that wound around her ribcage just above her waist where it flowed out beautifully.

"Oh Alice you look great!" Bella complimented her.

"Alice you look beautiful." I said and she did.

"Oh, you guys," She looked down pretending to be embarrassed and I laughed. "So do you two. But you stay here, I have to go give the guy's their outfits." She raced into her closet and then rushed out of the room with a pile of clothes on her arm.

Before I could think, Alice was back as she raced into the closet again but this time left with Esme and Renesmee's clothes.

"I don't get why I can't wear a bra with this," Bella murmured under her breath and I let out a gentle laugh.

"Bella. Your dress is backless; if you feel weird how do you think that I feel?" I asked her. I knew my baby wasn't too big but still it was weird wearing this dress.

She laughed lightly before she spoke. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Aren't I always?" I said jokingly before the door opened and Alice stepped in with a camera.

Bella and I both looked up at her and before we could do anything, Alice snapped a picture.

"You guys could have at least smiled," Alice murmured as she tisked disapprovingly as she looked at the picture.

"Alice," Bella whined and I giggled.

"Oh be quiet. We need to document these rare moments when you are dressed up, Bella. Now smile!" She took another picture of us again and this time she approved of the picture. This went on for a while; we took turns taking pictures of each other.

"Okay, now can we please get going?" Bella whined and Alice nodded. We left the room and I flew down the stairs to find Emmett. He was standing by the front door looking very handsome in his dark jeans and Blood red button down shirt. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We match!" I giggled as I looked up at his face.

"We do!" He said and a grin found its way onto his flawless face. "And you look beautiful Rose."

I just smiled at him and pulled back from him. I just settled for holding his hand as Alice descended the stairs and skipped over to Jasper happily. I noticed that they matched also and I rolled my eyes at Alice's fashion sense. I looked over to Edward who was on the piano waiting for Bella and Renesmee I assumed and my theory was proved correct as I took note of his deep blue shirt that matched Bella's dress.

After a few moments Bella came down with Nessie in her arms. Renesmee was wearing blue like her parents but it was a much lighter softer blue dress. Carlisle and Esme followed and I noticed they were both decked out in black.

"Oh, you all look so nice!" Esme gushed before Carlisle spoke.

"We'll take three cars; Bella, Edward, and Renesmee in one. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper in another and Esme and I will take the third. Understand?" We all nodded and then raced outside to the garage. I could tell that Emmett was itching to drive because I had kept him inside for so long.

"Go on, Em. We'll take the jeep." I sighed and he smiled at me before rushing over to his car and jumping in the driver's seat. I followed and tried climbing into the passenger side but met some difficulty because of my stupid dress.

"Emmett? A little help here would be nice," I called out to him and he looked down sheepishly before rushing over to my side. He scooped me up and sat me in my seat before closing the door behind me. I heard his door close, and the two back ones and I guessed that Alice and Jasper climbed in.

"Why couldn't we take my Porsche?" Alice whined but Emmett ignored her as he was about to start the car when he looked over at me.

"Rosalie, are you going to put your seatbelt on?" He asked me and I gaped at him.

"I don't need it." I retorted and he shook his head.

"Yes you do safety first." He said as he tapped his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm a vampire Emmett, why on earth do I need a seatbelt?" I asked him.

"Because you might get hurt!"

"No I won't. Now I do not need to put this on." I said and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" Alice cried out and we both turned around to look at her, the argument temporarily forgotten. "Can we just get going?"

"Yes we sure can." Emmett said daintily before smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer just reached over me and buckled my seatbelt before I could even blink.

"Ha," was all he said before he started the car and started down the long driveway after the Volvo and the Mercedes.

"Overprotective idiot," I muttered under my breath half- heartedly before laughing out loud at our argument. Of course only Emmett and I would argue over seatbelts unlike normal couples.

"What's so funny Rose?" I heard Jasper ask from the backseat, speaking for the first time.

"Nothing," I said before quieting down into small fits of giggles.

* * *

"We're here!" Emmett cried out excitedly as he exited the car and was on my side in a flash holding the door open.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed his cheek before taking his hand in mine and heading over to where the rest of the family had parked outside of the beautiful mansion.

"Wait, what do we say about Rosalie?" Bella asked suddenly before we knocked on the front door.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Well, we'll explain it to them hoping they'll keep an open mind like they did with Nessie. That's really all we can do." Carlisle concluded before knocking lightly on the large front door.

The door opened revealing the beautiful strawberry blonde vampire I knew all too well.

"Ah, the Cullen's what a lovely surprise!" She greeted us. "Come in, Carmen will be delighted." She gestured for us to enter and so we did.

I had always loved their house and its lovely Victorian décor. Tanya led us into the main living room where Carmen and Eleazar were seated on one of the couches.

"Oh, I haven't seen you all in a while. It's so nice," Carmen said as she came over to hug each of us before taking a seat once more.

Emmett and I took a seat on the loveseat as the others spread themselves out around the large room.

"So how have you been Carlisle?" Eleazar asked politely.

"Fine thank you but we have something to tell you and it would better if we told you all at once so if you don't mind me asking, is Kate present?" Carlisle replied and I winced knowing what he had to tell them. Emmett squeezed my hand reassuringly and I sighed.

"Oh she is out with Garrett and our newest addition to the family, Lacey." He said and I felt Emmett freeze beside me.

"Did you say Lacey?" He asked cautiously, his eyes wide.

"Yes I did, why?" Eleazar asked confusedly.

"N-nothing," Emmett lied quickly before quieting down completely. Why was he acting like this? I decided I would ask him about it later, but I had to focus now.

Before Carlisle continued, I noticed Edward out of the corner of my eye.

_What is wrong with Emmett?_ I thought to him and he just shook his head at me.

"Later," He mouthed and I sighed again.

"Oh okay then, we will fill her in later than but we came to tell you about Rose." Carlisle began as he retold everything from Renesmee's bite to my slow pregnancy. I watched as all three of their eyes slowly widened in shock and disbelief as Carlisle told the story. By the time he finished, all three of them were looking at me and I shrunk back into Emmett's shoulder.

"Is this true?" Tanya asked me and I nodded. "You are bringing an immortal child into this world? Rose, how could you?" She cried out angrily and I shook my head frantically trying to explain but Edward beat me to it.

"No Tanya, it is not immortal and yes it is growing." He said answering a question in her head I guessed. "Rose conceived while she was still only part vampire therefore the baby is not a full-fledged vampire. It is more vampire than Renesmee of course still part human in a way." He explained and Tanya calmed a little.

"How do we know though?" Carmen asked hesitantly. Now, that we didn't have an answer to. The whole room became silent as they thought about this and no one was even breathing except Renesmee. The only sound left was her fast beating heart.

But there was something else which I just couldn't put my finger on. It was light fluttery sound coming from where Emmett and I were sitting. I knew they all tuned into it too and I smiled up at Emmett who was looking at my stomach. We both knew what that sound was and it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world to me.

"Is that….." Eleazar trailed off as he too figured out what that sound was.

"Yes, I believe it is a small heartbeat," Carlisle said and Tanya's expression changed from angry to amazed.

"This is…unbelievable." Carmen said in awe and my smile widened.

"That's not all though," Alice piped up. "Her baby has gifts."

"Does it?" Eleazar looked to Carlisle who nodded and started explaining.

"Two actually. She can-"He was cut short by Tanya's voice.

"She?" She looked confused.

"Yes, well, Rose has a feeling it's a girl but as I was saying, the baby can see anyone's past once it comes in contact with anyone's skin. She see's everything and anything that has happened to that person before the present time." Carlisle said and looked to me.

"How do you know this?" Carmen asked curiously.

"Well, it seems that, since the baby is with Rose at the current time, that Rose is able to access its powers and use them until she gives birth." Carlisle said and they nodded. "She can show you if you like."

"Yes will you Rosalie?" Carmen asked as she stood up.

"Of course," I said and let go of Emmett's hand as I walked over to where she was. I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder and of course I was pulled into her past. I saw how she was changed, her human life, meeting Eleazar, and joining Tanya's coven. I saw it all.

Once I was done I removed my hand and the scene changed back to their living room.

Carmen was looking at me expectantly and I noticed that everyone else was also.

"Well," I started as I began to recall what I saw and Carmen's eyes clouded over with recognition and awe for my baby's power.

"That's amazing Rose," She complimented as I moved to go and sit back down next to Emmett.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"You said there was a second power?" Tanya asked Carlisle.

"Ah, yes, there is. The second one is different. It seems that she can manipulate people with her mind. We still don't know the extent of her powers for she ha sonly tried little things." He explained to them.

"Can you show us this also, Rosalie?" Tanya asked and I nodded. I focused in on her and decided to make her stand up and go turn off the lamp. I watched as she flinched and stood up and flipped the switch leaving the room in darkness. A moment later she turned it back on and took a seat in her original spot before addressing me.

"Wow, that's…" She couldn't seem to find the right word. "Impressive. But when you do that do always have to look in the persons eyes and do your pupils always dilate like that?" She asked but I had no idea what she meant by dilating pupils.

"What?" Bella spoke up for once.

"When she made me do that, her pupils enlarged as she looked into my eyes and then I felt like I had to do it. It's like she put the thought into my head." Tanya said and looked to us for answers but none of us had noticed this. Did my pupils dilate when I did that? Did I have to look into the persons eyes? Did I put thoughts into their heads?

"Well, we hadn't taken notice of this but it never hurts to find out." Carlisle said uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Rosalie, try making me do something without looking into my eyes." Emmett said to me and I turned to look at him. I diverted my eyes to the floor remembering not to look at him. I tried making him stand up but he didn't I tried harder, but still nothing.

"I guess I do have to look into their eyes," I said to Carlisle who nodded.

"Now, you should try mentally manipulating someone instead of physically. Maybe you can make them think something or…." He trailed off and I nodded warily. I thought this was supposed to be a friendly visit. Not a training session.

"Okay," I complied and looked into Jaspers eyes as I concentrated. I told him in my mind that he had a sister even though I knew he didn't. He didn't look away either and I heard him gasp.

"Jasper," I said hesitantly.

"How did you…" He asked me and I shrugged.

"What did you do?" Alice asked me curiously.

"I told him that he had a long lost sister," I said as I looked down. "It was all I could think of."

"Did it work Jasper?" Emmett asked him.

"I think so….it feels like its true. But I didn't think I had a sister….." He trailed off seeming conflicted. "Now, it feels like I remember this girl who seems so familiar but still so unfamiliar at the same time." He murmured.

"So I suppose, the baby can manipulate physically and mentally," Eleazar said.

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured to himself.

"Well, Rosalie, it seems you have a very skillful baby on your hands and I hope it all goes well. But I'm afraid you will have to explain this to Kate, Garrett, and Lacey because it seems that they have returned." Carmen said before we all heard the quieting of the engine outside. A minute later the front door opened and everyone waited expectantly.

"The Cullen's! Oh, it's so nice to see you again!" Kate rushed over to greet us and Garrett nodded his head.

Behind them another girl entered and she stopped once she noticed us all. I noticed her eyes stopped on Emmett and his were on her also. What was going on here?

"Lacey, this is the Cullen's. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. This is Lacey." Eleazar made brief introductions.

I noticed the girl was just a bit shorter than me, maybe five seven or so. She had shoulder length dark brown wavy hair and her skin was as pale as all of ours. She had beautiful big butterscotch eyes and perfect facial features.

But before anyone could say anything else, Emmett's deep bass voice rang out shakily.

"Lacey? Is that you?"

**A/N: Okay, that was long okay. I think it makes up for chapter 12, don't you? I hoped you liked it and in the next chapter you will find out about Lacey and Emmett, huh. I would like to hear what you think so please review and make me happy. When I'm happy, you're happy. Right?**

**PS: I have pic's for Bella, Rosalie, and Alices dresses on my profile!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the cliffy last time but I couldn't resist. So, AS I always do, I am updating today and thanks to those who reviewed!!!!**

**Oh and I can't take credit for the powers that the baby has. Those were suggested by ****daddysgirl96**** and ****clairddycatt **

**I don't own Twilight (how many times's do I have to tell you?)**

**Emmett**

"Lacey? Is that you?" I asked shakily as I looked at the girl in front of me. I just couldn't believe who I thought it was.

"Emmett?" Her voice was small almost as if she was scared.

I nodded and I saw her face light up as she ran over to wrap her small arms around me. I smiled a small smile and returned the embrace loosely. I forgot about our audience and just thought how she could be here.

Who changed her? When was she changed? How did she come to live up here in Denali?

"Excuse me," I heard the most beautiful voice in the world and I froze.

I turned back to the family and realized that Rose had left the room.

_What's wrong with Rosalie? _I asked Edward in my head but he just gave me a skeptical look as if this was the easiest thing in the world.

_What?_

I watched as he quickly gestured to Lacey and I and then it clicked. What was I doing?

I gently, but firmly pushed Lacey away from me as I stood up to follow Rose. She had gone out into their backyard and was now sitting in on the railing of the porch with her eyes closed. Before I exited the house I heard Edward and Carlisle beginning to explain Rosalie and the baby to Kate, Garrett and Lacey.

I moved to sit next to her on the railing but I didn't dare say anything. I just turned to look at her as the wind blew through her blonde ringlets but she didn't open her eyes. I wondered if she even knew I was here because it seemed that she was catatonic.

So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

She was silent for a moment before opening her golden eyes as she turned to look at me. Her eyes reflected no expression but I could see through her wall. I knew I had hurt her.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Her silky voice was barely above a whisper but she didn't look away.

"For…..in there!" I gestured to the house angrily before putting my head down in my hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I murmured and I felt her turn towards me slightly as she wrapped her slender arms around my waist comfortingly.

"It wasn't what you did that hurt me it's just…..the fact that you've never told me that you knew this Lacey. I'm just confused, that's all. Please don't beat yourself up about it." She whispered and I sat up and put an arm around her, pulling her closer to me and she leaned her head on my shoulder but didn't loosen her death grip on my torso.

"Well, if you really want to know…."I trailed off and took a deep breath; I had hidden this from everyone ever since my change. Even Edward. That is until today when I let my thoughts slip and I'm sure he knew. "It was before you changed me, Rose, that I was engaged. The wedding was in a week but when I foolishly wandered out into the woods alone, that's when I thought it was over. But it wasn't Rose, it wasn't. It was a beginning, a beginning with you."

"You were engaged?" She whimpered out brokenly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I, well, I thought I would never see her again and I didn't want to hurt you." I said, willing her to understand.

"But now I've ruined your life!" She yelled at me as she ripped her arms from my waist and hopped off of the railing. "I'm so sorry! I d-didn't know and I'm…oh, I'm just horrible!" She sobbed as she slumped into a heap on the ground and I jumped off of the railing to kneel in front of her. I put my finger under her chin and slowly tilted her face up to look at me. The look of self loathing and pain on her face made me want to just die right there.

"No! No, you haven't ruined my life! You made it so much better Rosalie…" I said to her.

"But, I took you from her," She said to me and I shook my head.

"No, the bear did. I would have never been able to see her again anyway but Rosalie you let me live." I said to her but she still wouldn't listen to me.

"I'm a horrible person. You shouldn't love me when I've damned you to this life. And I took you from your fiancée." She wasn't even talking to me by now; she was more telling herself these things. I sat down on my knees in front of her and pulled her shaking form close to me.

"Rosalie, if I ever hear you say that again, I swear I'll snap." I said to her and she looked up at me brokenly.

"Well, at least now you have her back. Because I can understand if….you don't want me anymore." She said and I gaped at her. Why would she think that?

"Rose, what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I just want you to be happy, Emmett. Even if it's not with me." I could hear the pain in her voice and my heart broke at the sound of it.

"Listen, first, you didn't ruin my life okay? And I don't care if you think you think that I shouldn't love you because I do and there's nothing you can do about it. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Rose and I wouldn't give you up for the world. If I didn't want you, I would have left a long time ago so that kind of means that I do want you." I said to her and I hoped she got my point.

"But….don't you want Lacey back?" Rose asked me hesitantly and I tightened my grip around her.

"Rose, Lacey is my past. You are my present and future because I honestly think that you are the only person I was meant to be with." I said and I knew it was true.

"Do you love her?"

I thought about it for a moment before deciding my answer.

"I do love her…but I'm not _in _love with her. I was in love with her in my human years but when I saw you Rose it was different. It was like I had been actually waiting for you to come along all those years. My love for you is so much stronger and so different and no one can change that." I said hoping she understood.

She didn't say anything as she sat up on her knees like me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her before leaning down and touching my lips to hers lightly.

"I love you," I said to her as I buried my face in her soft hair. I could almost feel her smile against my chest.

"I love you more," She murmured and I was about to protest when I remembered the family inside.

"I guess we should probably go inside then," Rose spoke my thoughts and I nodded. I stood up and extended a hand to her and she grasped it. I hoisted her up but I didn't let go of her hand as we headed for the back door.

Suddenly I heard her gasp and she fell towards the ground dragging me with her. She had her arms around her stomach protectively and her teeth were clenched as she held back a scream.

"What is it, Rosalie?" I asked frantically. What happened to her?

"She- she kicked again," She choked out breathlessly before her breathing returned to normal. What was our baby doing to her?

She was going to stand up again but she doubled over on pain. She didn't scream though she just kept clenching her teeth to hold it back.

"Rose!" I said as I bent down and stroked her cheek lightly. "What's wrong?"

"I…think she's stretching. She needs more room in there." She replied and I was silent until she finally exhaled and relaxed. I hated seeing her in pain like this but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Are you okay?" I asked her because I really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm fine," She whispered and we stood up as I lead her over to the door where we entered the house.

"Rosalie!"

"Rose, are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

Questions sprang out from around the room as we took a seat again on the love seat.

"It's fine. She was just….kicking. Yes, that's all." Rosalie replied weakly and that was enough to quiet everyone down.

I noticed that Lacey had her topaz eyes fixed on me and I looked away. I couldn't deal with this right now.

* * *

"Well, since we're all acquainted now, why don't we go shopping?" Alice suggested a little while later after everything had been explained.

"Yes!" I heard Kate's voice and I rolled my eyes. She was almost like a second Alice, and trust me; one was enough for this world.

"Why?" Bella whined but she didn't object this time.

"Come on Rose, you too," Alice commanded and Rose, who was curled up next to me sat up and looked at me pleadingly but I shook my head.

"Please?" She begged me and I almost gave in. Almost.

"I'll be here when you get back, I promise," I told her and she pouted but nodded before pecking me goodbye and rushing with Bella and Renesmee out to the cars.

"Lacey?" Kate asked and I cringed.

"Um, no thank you. I'll pass this time." She politely declined and Kate nodded before leaving with the rest of them

Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen had gone hunting. I had absolutely where Garrett was but I did know that Edward and Jasper were both watching TV and I got up to join them in the other room.

"Emmett? Can, I speak to you?" I heard Lacey's voice from behind me and I froze.

"Okay." I said but I didn't get up from my seat in the red armchair.

"Privately?" She asked and I sighed. I nodded to her and got up to follow her out of the house. When she was out of the back door she took off into a run and I followed her lead into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as we ran.

"You'll see." She whispered as she sped up in front of me.

Finally, after a few minutes of running we came to a small clearing surrounded by trees where the sunlight shone in slivers through the branches.

"Okay what did you want to talk about?" I asked her as I leaned against a tree with my arms crossed over my chest.

She stayed a few yards away from me and looked down at her feet. She looked up again as she sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. I gasped when I saw the ring on her finger. The engagement ring I had given her. She was still wearing it.

"What?" She asked as I gasped and I just shook my head.

"Lacey, why are you still wearing that ring?" I asked her softly.

"Because….well, I knew it was stupid but I had hoped that you would come back to me." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't Lacey," I stated as I held up my hand to her. I heard her intake of breath as she looked at my wedding band.

"But why? I thought you…I thought we…." She couldn't seem to find the right words and my heart was breaking for her. I didn't want to do this; I didn't want to hurt her.

"Lacey, after I was changed I just, I moved on. And I'm happy where I am now, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'm so sorry but I've changed." I said to her carefully and she could cry she would have been.

"But- but that's not fair! I wasn't there, I couldn't have….." She trailed off as a sob escaped her mouth.

"You couldn't have stopped it Lacey. It was fate, and I honestly don't think that we were meant to be or else I wouldn't be married with a pregnant wife that wasn't you." I said to her and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her but that would only make her hurt worse. I couldn't lead her on.

"But I love you," Lacey said quietly and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's where you're wrong Lacey. You're in love with the man you met seventy four years ago, not me." I said to her and she just shook her head frantically but I wasn't done. "I do love you Lacey, a small part of me always will, but it's not enough to change my mind."

She was silent and I didn't dare say anything else.

After a while, she looked up at me her face expressionless.

"I understand. You don't want me, and I- I can accept that. I don't want to ruin your happiness," She said flatly but I could hear the pain in her voice. I could almost tell she was holding back sobs as she turned away from me.

"Oh Lacey, don't do this," I murmured and I could help it. I closed the distance between us and wrapped her in a hug but she didn't want it. She pushed away from me stubbornly as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry Lacey. I'm sorry. Tell me what I can do. Please." I begged her but she just stood there not looking at me.

"I j-just wanted to be loved; I just wanted to like me for me. Not this," She said and gestured to her body. "Do you know why I was changed?" She asked me.

When I didn't answer she snapped.

"Do you!" She screeched and I took a step back from her as I shook my head violently.

"After they declared you dead, my parents were furious. I was forced to be engaged as soon as possible and in no time I was." She said but for some reason I didn't want to hear the rest but she kept going. By the time she was done I gasped at the story.

It was so similar to Rosalie's that I wanted to cry. Why did that have to happen to the two people I ever dared to love? Why?

"I'm sorry Lacey but I can't give you that love. But I know that someone can. Someone's out there waiting for you." I tried comforting her again.

"I hope so," Was all she said before running to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I was caught off guard but I hugged her back I hoped she would find that someone. I knew I had though and I was glad that Lacey understood.

**A/N: Okay there goes that chapter and I hoped you liked it!!! Please review and I will update tomorrow!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about my update delay, some things came up…so I'm updating now!!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Lacey POV**

I stared blankly out of the large window in front of me, my eyes stinging almost as if I was going to cry.

_I'm sorry Lacey but I can't give you that love._

Emmett's sweet voice rang through my mind as I thought back to the heart breaking scene in the woods. He didn't love me-couldn't love me, not anymore at least. Time had changed him, _Rosalie_ had changed him. I couldn't help but dislike her a bit even if we had never formally met. _And _she was bearing his child. How much worse could this get?

I mean, don't get me wrong, when I said that I understood how he felt, I meant what I said. I do understand but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. He honestly believed that we weren't meant to be and that fate had planned for him to be with Rosalie. That his whole transformation had been fate. But why would t be? Vampires were a freak of nature basically, so could fate have really planned this?

I couldn't help but wonder how he met her though. And, as much as it hurt to think this, they did look like they belonged together. When they would hold hands, it seemed that the spaces between his fingers were made just so hers could fill them in. When they would sit next to each other on the couch, they looked like two puzzle pieces. When he would meet her gaze, I could see the way his face lit up and he had this blissful aura surrounding him. It pained me. Greatly. But I couldn't do anything about it.

Well, maybe I could try…..no. That would be wrong. He clearly stated that he didn't want me and I needed to accept that. This would only make him hate me more.

But…..I can't not try to get him back. I had to try at least; he was the love of my life even if that love wasn't returned. I can't just sit here on this rare occasion that I see him again after practically seven decades and do nothing as I watch him from a distance. I just can't do that, so no matter the costs, I would try to pull him back to me.

* * *

**Rose POV**

As we pulled into the long driveway leading to the Denali estate, I felt a small nudge from my stomach. It was small and gentle and I absentmindedly laid my hand upon my stomach lightly, happily.

"We're back!" Alice announced and I exited the car before running inside to find Emmett. He was alone in the dining room sitting with his head in his hands. As I approached, he didn't move so I assumed he hadn't sensed my presence. I slowly crept closer to his catatonic form before finally taking a seat in the plush chair next to him. He didn't budge.

I didn't say anything and he still didn't move as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I scooted closer to him even if it wasn't nearly as close as I would have liked. I gently laid my head on his shoulder and we sat quietly in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"I did it." He murmured and I didn't say anything as I waited for him to elaborate. "I told her. I hurt her."

I looked up at him as he lifted his face from his hands and he stared at me with pain clear in his expression. His golden eyes searched my face for a second before they zeroed in on mine.

"I…..I am a horrible person." He stated flatly before slowly wrapping his arms around my slender figure and pulling to his chest.

"No, you're not and don't ever say that again. Don't even think that again, you obviously did what……you thought was right so now you should just…well, it was for the better, Em. Unless….." I tried to console him but found it unusually difficult when it came to Lacey.

"No!" He seemed to read my mind at that moment. "No, I don't doubt my decision. I would never Rose it's just I hated seeing her in pain. I hated the fact that I caused that pain." He said and I closed my eyes against his shoulder.

"You couldn't help it. You can't make everyone happy Emmett." I said softly to him and I felt him nod mutely.

We sat there just holding each other as we often did. No one interrupted us and I was glad because to be honest this was all sort of exhausting and overwhelming.

Not such a great combination for a pregnant vampire.

* * *

We eventually decided to do something to distract each other so Emmett suggested playing cards and I laughed. He was starting to lighten up a bit at least.

So here we were now in the dining room playing speed which was very entertaining to watch when two vampires played. We moved so fast that the game was over in less than two minutes. I of course won.

"Hmph," Was all Emmett said as he pretended to pout and cross his arms stubbornly.

"Oh, don't be a sore looser, Cullen." I teased him and he couldn't help but smile back at me.

"Well, don't go getting a big head there, Hale." He retorted and I snickered as I pinched his cheek playfully.

"Of course not, _Emmy_." I said smoothly with his least favorite nick name.

"_Rosie_."

"Emma."

He was about to say something when Edward entered the room quietly.

"Carlisle asked me to inform you two that we'll be leaving soon, so be ready." He said quickly and we followed him out of the room and to the front hall where everyone else were bidding their good byes.

"It was so nice to see you all again." Carmen gushed as she bent down to give little Nessie a hug. I linked my hand with Emmett's as I felt the urge to throw up. But I managed to swallow it back down carefully. Thankfully no one noticed.

It was then that I noticed Lacey standing near Esme with a suitcase in her hand. Was I missing something?

Edward must have read my thoughts because he shuffled closer to lean down and whisper in my ear.

"Alice suggested that she come to stay with us for a while." I nodded and I couldn't swallow the nagging feeling that kept crawling up my throat. I felt Emmett wince at the news but other than that ignored it completely.

"See you soon!" I called over my shoulder to Tanya and Kate who were standing in the door way as we headed to the cars. Lacey was riding with Carlisle and Esme for the ride home.

* * *

The next two months passed by in a blur especially with Lacey now residing with us. She seemed to love the mansion and her new room which was Edward's old room. I had even gotten to know her a little bit and she seemed nice. But her kindness also seemed…fake I suppose. I don't know I just know something was off with her.

But she wasn't my concern at the moment. No, it was what Edward informed me on December fourth that had me hanging.

**Okay, that's a wrap for chapter fifteen and I hope it was okay because I didn't really like it so….yeah. The next chapter will be better.**

**Review please!!! If you do you will get a cookie!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment to you guys. I really didn't mean to leave it at a cliffhanger because the news isn't HUGE and I'm sure some of you saw it coming but I only had a cliffy because I had to end the chapter. Sorry, but I hope you still like this!!!!**

"We should probably head back now, Rosie, it's getting cold." Emmett informed me as he tightened his hand around mine. We had decided to just take a walk into the woods to my favorite spot near the river. It was early December and yes, it was getting cold outside, heck, it was starting to snow but we were vampires for god's sake. We were probably colder than snow anyway.

"Emmett Cullen, do not tell me you seriously just said that," I said sarcastically to him as we stood up to walk back to the house and I absentmindedly moved closer to him so that I was practically latched onto his arm.

"Why? Aren't you cold? I am." He retorted and I scoffed at him.

"How on earth can you be cold? Your body temperature is practically below zero," I said to him exasperatedly.

"Well, I'm not really cold, but I feel like I should be so I am." He shrugged and started on the way home and I just shook my head as a smile formed on my face.

"You're so…..so…..so_ Emmett_." I said and he chuckled but I honestly couldn't find the words to describe my husband. It's like…the English language just couldn't cover the half of it.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked me and I pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Ehh, I guess that's good depending on how you look at it." I said in all seriousness as I fought to keep the smile off of my face.

"Okay," He said simply as he continued to laugh and I soon joined in as we weaved our way through the intricate design of trees until the house came into view.

I could hear the piano's notes softly flowing throughout the air and I smiled. I remembered that Edward and Bella were there so of course he would be playing. They had let Alice and Jasper take Renesmee out for a day so they could take a break now.

"We're….Home!" Emmett announced because it's not like it was the most obvious thing in the world or anything. Nope, certainly not.

I didn't say anything though, just let him lead through the front door as we entered the living room and I took in the scene before me. Lacey's dark hair caught my eye first as I noticed her slender figure longing on the couch as she bent over something, a sketch pad I assumed. She seemed to have a passion for art and she was very skilled in that department I might add.

Next, my eyes moved over to the piano where Bella and Edward were both on the bench and he seemed to be teaching her how to play. I smiled at the thought of clumsy Bella playing the piano. Yes, she was still a bit clumsy even after she was changed. I guess some things just don't change do they.

But that's when Edwards head snapped up as he turned to connect his piercing gaze with my own before looking down at my stomach in amazement.

"What?" I asked defensively as Emmett moved over to Bella, teasing her probably.

He didn't answer as he focused on my relatively larger stomach and I immediately became a bit self conscious.

Finally, he looked up at me and smiled before laughing hysterically.

"What?" I repeated a bit impatient this time.

"She loves the sound of your voice, you know." He breathed out but he didn't stop laughing and he reminded me of when Emmett when we found out I was pregnant.

"What do you mean…..oh! You can read her thoughts Edward?" I asked him and he nodded as he continued laughing before becoming silent as he concentrated again.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked but we both ignored him as Bella filled him in.

"Oh….that's…good I guess." He said awkwardly but I was paying attention to Edward as Emmett came back to my side again.

"Oh! Rosalie….." Edward looked up at Emmett and I with a smile on his face. Just spit it out already, sheesh!

"What is it Edward?"Emmett asked him impatiently.

"Well, I can hear your babies thoughts, but……There's another voice in there. There are two." Edward informed us carefully and I heard Bella gasp.

I was trying to process what Edward just told me but I couldn't believe it. I not only got one baby, but two! That's what the dreams were about, or at least that explains the little boy there. I was having twins.

"Twins?" Lacey suddenly piped up.

Edward nodded slowly and I ran up and hugged him. I got to have my perfect little girl _and _my little boy! Could this get any better?

After I hugged Edward I wrapped my arms around Emmett's large frame but noticed he hadn't said anything.

"Aren't you happy about this?" I asked him and I looked up into his amber eyes.

"Of course, it's just hard to believe Rose." He said and I could indeed hear the happiness clouding his deep voice.

I smiled and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me then I couldn't resist. I inhaled deeply, relishing his sweet scent and I had to do it. I quickly darted my tongue out to lick his neck lightly and it turned out he tasted good too. But he must have felt it because he shivered and then laughed.

"That tickled Rosie," He said quietly and then I heard Edward's quiet chuckles and Bella's light giggles. I didn't hear Lacey though but I didn't dwell on it as I joined in on the laughter. She must have left the room because I could no longer sense her presence.

"Oh, Emmett, they both like the sound of your laugh very much," Edward said as he laughed again. Good, I thought. That was one thing we had in common; we all three relished the velvety sound of his laugh.

But that's when I felt a light kick and I smiled. But then as always the harder one came and I let out a gust of air as I wrapped ,my arms around my stomach.

"What-"Emmett started but Edward cut in.

"He says that he really hates hurting you Rose and that he's sorry. There's just not enough room for them both." Edward said solemnly and the air shifted to a tenser one as I recovered from the force of the kick. So that was him all along, my lovely little boy. And my little girl must have the gentle feathery one. I smiled to myself as I felt the arms around me tighten.

"It's okay," I said, quietly forgiving my babies.

I felt two kicks again and it must have been my little girl because they were soft and light. But this time everyone came to feel my stomach and for some reason this made me even happier. I had a complete family now. My parents, my siblings, the love of my existence, and now two beautiful angels of ours. It was perfect.

Except for two things.

One, Lacey came back into the room and was glaring daggers through me and I had absolutely no idea why.

And two, I had to stop calling my babies by 'he' or 'she'. We needed to come up with names by now.

**Reveiw and share your thoughts with me!!! It really inspires me to keep writing and update as fast as I can!!!!**

**PS: Should I name the boy Wesley or Elliott? please tell me, and I already have a name for baby girl so yeah.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, well I got more reviews than I usually do for one chapter on the last one and that makes me ecstatic! I love you all so much!! But anyway thanks a bunch for leaving your opinion and keep it up so we can reach 100 reviews!! YAY!!!**

**Btw between the names Elliot and Wesley, well I got an equal amount of opinions for both so I decided to have my sister choose!! Hehe, and easy solution so you shall find out in the chapter you are about to read and review on!!!!(Hint hint…)**

**I don't own the Twilight-y goodness, sadly.**

**Rose**

"You know what we need to do?" Bella said excitedly as she looked around at the three of us apparently not registering Lacey's presence.

"Names!" Both of us yelled simultaneously and she clapped her hands together excitedly. I was excited but a bit worried at the same time, because Lacey just gave me one last glare before turning on her heel brusquely and leaving the room. And if looks could kill, I would have been one dead vampire by now.

Bella and I moved to the couch as Emmett rolled his eyes and moved to the white armchair. Edward swiftly took a seat on the love seat and focused his attention on us two.

That's when the names started.

"How about….Noel?" Bella asked as she thought.

"That's pretty, I like it." I said.

"Vivian?" It was Edward this time.

"Nah, I don't like the letter 'V'." Emmett said and we all looked at him in confusion but he didn't look like he was going to explain so we moved on.

"Harmony?" I suggested but then decided it didn't quite fit my little baby.

"Ann?" Emmett said and I thought about it.

"I like it as a middle name maybe." I said.

"Caroline?"

"That's really cute actually."

"I was thinking maybe Leila?"

"It's okay."

"Joelle?"

"No."

We continued on with our suggestions for another good ten minutes.

"Why not Emily?" Bella suddenly asked me and then it hit me.

"Well, it's cute but…I don't know. Why don't we spell it differently?" I asked them and they nodded in understanding.

"Like….E-m-i-l-e-e?" Emmett asked me and I shook my head.

"Like E-m-a-l-i-e. A mix between Emmett and Rosalie. Like you did Renesmee Bella." I said and her face lit up a bit.

"I love it." Emmett clarified as he smiled his signature dimpled smile.

"It's adorable Rose," Bella gushed.

"I like it," Edward said and I smiled.

"How about Emalie Ann Violet McCarty Cullen," I stated her completed name and I could almost feel my Emalie smiling at her new name. I felt a hard kick in my side and I remembered that my baby boy didn't have a name yet. We'll have to change that.

"What about my baby boy?" I asked and they all looked at me weirdly.

"Boy?" Edward asked carefully.

"Yes," I answered slowly not quite understanding his confusion.

"How do you know it's a boy Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"Well, I know I may not be correct but I have a feeling he is. But I guess we have to come up with back up names incase its two girls or two boys," I said slowly and they nodded.

"What about Beth?" Emmett asked and I smiled.

"I like it."

"Aurelia?" Edward asked and I laughed a bit.

"It's very unique Edward." I said to him and he nodded, a smile forming on his own face.

"Lilly?"

"It's cute but I don't love it."

"Susan?"

"Eh," Was all Emmett said and we laughed.

"Maybe….Ella?" Bella suggested.

"It's aright," I said.

A few more names were blurted out until Emmett insisted that her first name should be Beth if we have a second girl.

"Beth it is," I said and started coming up with middle names. "Beth Caroline Noel McCarty Cullen." I concluded using the previous suggestions.

Next, we moved on to boys names when Esme and Carlisle came downstairs.

"Rosalie is having twins!" Bella cried out suddenly and they both stopped on their way to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked and the confusion was clear on his face.

"Rose is having twins; I can read their thoughts faintly." Edward explained and Emmett and I nodded.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Esme said happily.

"Yup, we're coming up with names for the two munchkins." Emmett stated and I smiled.

"Wesley." Esme stated quickly.

"Hmm?" I asked not sure if I heard her right.

She looked down before answering. "Wesley. I think maybe you might name him Wesley if you have a boy. It was….my son's name." She said the last part quietly and I barely heard her. She turned away towards Carlisle and I immediately wanted to comfort my adopted mother but knew Carlsile could handle that.

"Of course Esme," I said as she smiled at me gratefully before leaving with Carlisle.

"Well, we have a first name now!" Emmett said breaking the silence that followed Carlisle and Esme's departure.

"Yes, maybe the name Elston?" Bella said and I shook my head.

"Gabriel?"

"NO!" We all turned to Emmett confused at his outburst and he explained quickly. "Um, my older brother's name was Gabriel and he was….uh…..never mind. Just not Gabriel!"

"Okay, what about Henry?" I asked and Emmett smiled at me knowing the connection.

"It's adorable Rosalie." Bella said and she smiled.

We continued on for a few more minutes and I had to admit that it was times like this that made me love my family. They were always there for you, loving and caring for you. I felt like crying and I knew the pregnancy was getting to me and my hormones. I was just so overcome with happiness as I thought about my brothers and sisters. Quiet Jasper, energetic Alice, clumsy Bella, annoying Edward, little Nessie, compassionate Carlisle, caring Esme, and most of all my big teddy bear of a husband. Now there would be two very welcome additions to our big loving family. Little Emalie and Wesley, my two angels.

"Rose? Rosalie….." Emmett was poking me gently in my arm to get my attention and I snapped out of my happy thoughts to return to the present.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you come up with a name?" He asked me and I thought quickly before answering.

"What do you guys think about Wesley Joseph Henry McCarty Cullen?" I asked and they nodded their heads in approval.

"I like it." Emmett said as he reached over to grasp my hand.

"Now for the second name…." Bella said and we all thought about it for a second before throwing names out into the open again.

"Liam?"

"Preston?"

"How about Noah?"

"I was thinking maybe Elliott."

We all blurted out different names at once and I stopped to assess them each.

"I really like Liam as maybe a middle name and Elliott." I stated after a moment and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Bennett?" Emmett suggested but I shook my head.

"No….I don't know, it just doesn't fit." I said.

"We could try combining your names again," Bella said and I nodded.

"That would be….Rosette?" She concluded and I giggled at the thought of my boys' name being Rosette.

"No way am I naming my son Rosette." Emmett stated.

"It's a girl name," Edward said and Bella and I laughed but agreed with them.

"Maybe he could be Elliott Preston….." Emmett trailed off but I had the perfect name.

"Elliott Preston Bennett McCarty Cullen!"

"Perfect!" Bella said as she clapped her hands together again.

And I had to agree, they were perfect.

"So Emalie and Beth for girls and Wesley and Elliott for boys! Wonderful!" I said as I jumped up from my seat on the couch.

"Mommy! Daddy!" That's when Renesmee came running through the front door to hug Edward and Bella and I laughed. I couldn't wait for my babies to be here. Then I could be called Mommy and the prospect of someone actually calling Emmett Daddy made me giggle. He was practically a kid himself but I knew he could handle it.

I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist as I looked up to the see the face I loved most.

"Our kids have the best names ever!" He announced and I laughed.

"I'm home!" I heard Alice announce loudly and we all laughed as she appeared in the doorway with Jasper close behind her.

She ran right up to me and bent down in front of my enlarged stomach as she waved at it. Yes, she waved at it.

"Hi there Emalie and Wesley!" She squealed.

**Hope you liked it and the names I picked.**

**There are:**

**1. Emalie Ann Violet **

**2. Wesley Joseph Henry**

**And if 2 girls second name is: Beth Caroline Noel**

**And if 2 boys second name is: Elliott Preston Bennett**

**Please review and help me reach 100 reviews!!! Whoo hoo!!! Review and I will love you forever (even if I already do!).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi!!! WE MADE IT TO 100 REVEIWS!!! i'm so proud of you guys and so happy that you reveiwed!! You guys and your reveiws are what keeps me going so thanks a lot!!!  
**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Rose**

"EEEP! Get up, it's Christmas!" I heard a high pitched squeal as Alice came bounding into mine and Emmett's room happily. She was in a light blue fluffy robe and matching slippers and I smiled. Ever since Emmett and I took to wearing pajamas at night, the rest of the family seemed to follow our lead.

"Eh, Alice I'm tired go away," Emmett said as he rolled over so his back was to her on our bed.

But Alice wasn't having that.

"You don't even sleep, you idiot!" She screeched as she lunged for the bed. I quickly rolled off as she jumped on Emmett's back. "You are going to get up right now so we can have the best Christmas ever! Now go get dressed, I laid your outfit in your closet and Rose, you come with me." She announced after he finally pushed her off of him and stood up. I could already see the excitement in his eyes as he nodded and headed for our closet. Alice in the meantime grabbed my hand and tugged me to hers and Jaspers room.

"Jasper, out." She said as she pulled me into her bathroom. "Go get dressed somewhere else; this is now Female-ville! No boy's aloud!" She said and I giggled at the new name of her room as I watched her shove an outfit into his arms and close the door on his confused face.

"Okay, Alice, what do you have planned for me today?" I asked her and both of our faces lit up with smiles.

"Here, I got this for you and it will look positively darling on you!" Alice said excitedly as she rifled through her closet and I rolled my eyes. When she gets excited she starts using words like 'darling'. "Aha!" She must have found what she was searching for.

I moved over to where she was holding up a simple red baby doll top and a pair of dark jeans that I assumed was for me. She laid it out on her bed and dived back into the jungle of clothing, searching for her own I supposed. She revealed a small green dress and laid it next to my outfit.

"Now, time for hair and make up!" She grasped my hand in her small one and pulled me into the bathroom where a mini salon was set up. She sat me down in the chair she had provided and started with my hair. I could feel her curling it and I resisted the urge to sigh. Honestly my hair was already naturally curled but I couldn't deny Alice her fun, now could I?

"Yay!" She stepped back from me as she admired her work, apparently pleased with the results. Next she started to apply a bit of eyeliner and blush to my face as she muttered to herself.

"….No need for too much…..pretty already…..over done…..perfect!"

"Are you done now Alice?" I asked her and she nodded as we switched places. I quickly did what I could her hair which included adding a red bow to it before lightly applying her make up.

"Nicely done Rosalie," She approved of her appearance before we both got dressed quickly.

Apparently, my red top fit nicely over my nearly five-months-pregnant-stomach. I had to admit Alice chose well. I slipped on the jeans as well as a pair of black flats. I moved over to her full length to look at myself and I had to admit Alice did well. I examined my breathtaking reflection and I even think I involuntarily sighed. I looked at my full red lips as they curved into a smile that actually reached my butterscotch eyes. My golden ringlets cascaded down past my shoulders gracefully. I was amazing.

"Here, put this on," Alice handed me something green and soft and I examined it in my hands. It was a beret.

"Alice," I whined half heartedly but she just took it back from me and situated it atop my head as she murmured something about completing the look.

Finally, we exited to go downstairs with everyone else who was also decked out in variations of red and green.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice called out as we descended the stairs to the living room. I spotted Emmett on the love seat and I hurried my pace as I moved to sit next to him. I noticed he was wearing a green shirt and a red Santa hat. He looked so adorable!

"Everyone's here, now. Can we please open the presents?" He whined. Yes, my full grown husband was the one requesting presents. Not the five year old, oh no, it had to the adult.

"Okay, Emmett. Presents may be opened now." Esme laughed from her position on the couch with Carlisle and Edward. Bella was leaning against his legs on the carpet with Renesmee in her lap. Jasper had been sitting in the armchair but Alice was already up gathering gifts for everyone from under the tree. I noticed Lacey sitting cross-legged next to Jasper on the floor and I gave a small smile. Ever since she found out about the twins, she seemed to have changed or at least stopped pretending to like me. It saddened me because I had really thought we could be friends but I actually started to get that vibe that she wasn't quite over Emmett.

But I didn't let her put a damper on this day because it was mean to be spent with family. Ever since she had moved in with us and even after she stopped liking me, I always thought of her as a sister and I knew everyone else did too. Even Emmett and I was secretly glad that that was all she was to him and nothing more.

Still, it was a perfect family holiday, probably the best I ever had. We all laughed and smiled together as gifts were exchanged and opened. I could even feel Emalie and Wesley's happiness and that made me even happier.

I even think that everyone was pretty happy with their gifts. Alice of course had gone out and gotten us each a whole outfit to wear. Jasper had gotten each of us a different book, Edward's of course was music related so we all now had different CD's in our possession. I had decided to give each of them clothes also but something for each of their had given everyone scrap books to make and I really appreciated hers because I had every intention of making a scrap book for my babies. Emmett had decided he would give everyone stuffed animals and I thought it was cute. He had given Bella a mouse, Edward a lion, Alice a bunny, Jasper a bird, Renesmee a puppy, Lacey a mouse, and I had received a cat. I loved it and now my bunny had a friend.

But it was Lacey's gift that really got to me. She had given everyone a portrait of themselves that she had drawn. But none of us were posing in any of our portraits, no she had drawn them from an angle where we couldn't even notice she was there. She had captured us doing something so that the picture was casual and meaningful all the same. But what surprised me was the fact that she had made one for me. And I absolutely cherished it.

"Thank you." I said to her quietly so that only she could hear me. She didn't look at, just lightly nodded her head.

Carlisle and Esme announced that they had been invited to a Christmas party so that they would be back late. After they departed though no one moved as we just stayed and relished each others company.

That's when I noticed them.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed to the two piles of gifts still sitting near the tree. Everyone followed my gaze and I watched as smiles lit up their faces. It seemed that Emmett and I were the only ones in the dark about this.

"They're gifts for Emalie and Wesley, Rose." Bella said. I smiled at the fact that everyone was addressing them as Emalie and Wesley because they all learned to go along with my little theory that it wasn't going to be two girls or two boys.

I also smiled for the fact that I had such a wonderful family.

"Aw," Emmett cooed quietly and we all laughed before Alice scooted their presents closer to us. I didn't know that everyone else had gotten gifts for the babies. Emmett and I had, for they were up in our closet but all of this? Again, I loved my family.

"Here, you guys open them," She said and I felt like crying.

But we opened them for our twins anyway and each gift made me smile even more. Soon my face was going to be permanently stuck in this silly expression.

There was so much blue and pink everywhere. There were small clothes, toys, books, blankets, and anything really you would give a baby.

"Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett, open this one! It's from me and Mommy and Daddy!" Renesmee said as she handed me a rectangular shaped gift. I slowly unwrapped it and two CD cases were revealed inside, one for each of the twins.

I saw Emmett look up at Edward and Bella questioningly and Bella explained.

"Edward was teaching me to play piano because we were making these for you guys. It's a lullaby for both Emalie and Wesley." She said.

"Thank you…." I choked out through my happiness as Emmett arm wound itself around my shoulders comfortingly.

"I bet they'll like them, right Emmy and Wes?" Emmett said and I smiled at their new nicknames for the babies. In response, I felt two kicks one softer than the other, but both were quite gentle. Odd.

Then it happened.

A deafening crack echoed through the room and I screamed. I didn't have time to register anyone else's actions seeing as how I was doubled over in pain.

After the pain dulled a bit and I stopped screeching, I finally realized that Edward and Emmett were hovered over me in concern. Edward I suppose was the next closest person to a doctor out of all of us except Carlisle so he pulled my shirt up to expose my stomach.

"No!" But it was too late.

I heard everyone gasp but I was only looking at Emmett's face, all pain forgotten.

"Rose…..what is this?" He asked his voice dead as he looked over my exposed skin. The pale, ivory skin was covered in the black and purple baseball sized bruises but one stood out. It was right near my ribcage and it was a dark purple-ish red color that I assumed I had just gotten.

"I-I…well, he….he's strong," Was all I could say as Edward fingers probed my stomach. Everyone else seemed to surround the couch even Renesmee who was clinging to Bella's hand for dear life.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed when Edward gently touched the newly formed bruise.

"Be careful…" Emmett pleaded with Edward who poked me again.

"I think he broke her rib," Edward announced. "But it's healing itself I think. Very quickly." All I could focus on was Emmett's face though.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine but you should still have Carlisle take a look at her when he get's back."

"Okay." Emmett said before scooping me up gently in his arms and heading for the stairs.

"If you'll excuse us." He said blankly to the family who stayed quiet as we left to our room.

He set me down softly on the bed as he laid down beside me. We sat like that for a while in silence and I didn't dare break it.

Finally, he spoke and I hoped beyond belief that he wasn't angry with me.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not now," I answered his question truthfully but I wasn't done. "I'm sorry Emmett."

"I know Rose, I know. But why did you keep it from me?" He asked with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry about me anymore than you already did," I whispered as I gently grasped his hand and I was glad when he didn't pull away.

"Rosalie….I love you, of course I worry. You can't change that, Hun." He said as he cracked a smile and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry." I said again but he shook his head.

"Don't apologize just tell me next time okay? And I still haven't given you your official Christmas anyway have I?" He grinned and stood up as he walked to the closet and returned with a small velvet box.

"Here, for you Rosie. My only love," He said emphasizing _only_ and I nodded in understanding as I took the box from him. I opened it and inside sat a silver Rose resting on a chain against the white fabric.

"It's beautiful, Em. Thank you." I said as he took it from me and gestured for me to turn around. I lifted my golden locks as he fastened it around my neck and I couldn't help the jolt that he sent through my body when his fingers brushed my neck.

I turned around then as I pulled him into a sweet and gentle kiss signifying my love for him.

**Okay, I got this out right before I had to leave for something so be thankful. So I am going on vacation this week to visit relatives and the internet access isn't the best. I might be able to get an update in this upcoming week but I'm not so sure. I will try but if I can't than I will update first thing when I get back. And review. Please please please review!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Okay it turns out the internet is working pretty good today so guess what? I'm gonna update!!! (Cheers) lol. What wouldn't I do for all you wonderful readers and reviewers? Although this may be a bit of fluff…but hopefully it is good fluff! Right?**

**And a special thanks to Emmelie Cullen for everything. This chapter is dedicated to you!!!**

**I don't own Twilight…sadly.**

**Rose**

Time was starting to pass quicker after New Years. Emalie and Wesley were growing faster it seems but of course that wasn't bad. They were still growing a bit slower than the average human Carlisle had mentioned but at least faster than before. He predicts that I will be due around late July and I couldn't wait. But that would mean I would have to wait for another seven months or so. But I could be patient. Or at least I would try.

After the Christmas episode, Carlisle had come home and confirmed that I had gotten a broken rib but it was mostly healed already. Edward had informed me that Wesley had been sorry for what he did but it wasn't his fault. And at least it never happened again because they finally had more room.

I also realized that it seemed that everyone had forgotten about the Sam incident. I sure hadn't though and I doubt that Emmett did either. But I couldn't help but wonder if he was really going to carry out that threat or if maybe Jacob had maybe talked him out of it. I knew that I disliked him but I couldn't help but think of him almost as a brother because he hangs around here so often. And even though we weren't close I really hoped he had talked Sam out of it.

But as the days flew by, the film for our camera did also. The scrapbook from Bella was coming into use now. It seems that wherever I was almost, someone was there with me snapping pictures. Bella had technically gotten two scrap books, one for my pregnancy and one for the kids after I popped. I was so excited.

"Oh, I like this one," Alice exclaimed as we were looking through some of the pictures we had gotten developed already. We were at the kitchen table as we starting to put things into the book and of course Jasper was hovering over us with a video camera. But we weren't paying him any mind because frankly, I had gotten use to it.

"Me too," I said to Alice who was holding up a picture of Emmett speaking to my stomach. I hadn't even realized that they had taken that picture.

"Let's put it here with this ribbon," I murmured and I handed it to her and she nodded enthusiastically. I had always been in to scrap booking. I had one from my human life that I had swiped from my house a little bit after I was changed. And I had about five from then until now many about our weddings. I had even bought another one secretly for the wedding that was to take place after the babies were born. No one knew about it yet except Edward who I assumed and hoped he hadn't told anyone.

"Hey Jazz, Alice, Rosie, Emalie, and Wesley." I heard Emmett's sweet voice ring out as he entered the room with a cup. He had been hunting with Carlisle and I assumed the cup was filled with blood he had brought back for me. After Christmas I had started craving blood in addition to human food. But the insisted I wasn't fit to hunt thus the sippy cup was used. Or at least that's what I called it even though it was a simple cup with a straw.

"Here," Emmett said as he took a seat next to me and handed me the cup along with something else which I soon figured out was a bowl of spaghetti. My latest craving.

"Yay, thank you!" I said as I took them from him and leaned to kiss him chastely on his cheek before digging in.

"Ew, that looks disgusting Rose," I heard Jaspers voice and I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at him.

"Then don't look at it." I replied coolly and I heard Alice and Emmett quietly chuckling.

"Hmph, was all I got back and I turned around to take a sip of the blood. It was elk, I could tell.

I turned to Emmett only to see him staring intently at my spaghetti and I stopped chewing.

"Emmett?" I asked questioningly.

"Hmm?"

"Did, you want some?" I asked, confused as to why he was looking at it that way so I held the fork up.

He backed away from me as he shook his head frantically and I laughed.

"No." He replied but I had moved closer and was pushing the fork full of spaghetti towards his mouth.

"Aw come on Emmy. Open up," I cooed as but he kept his mouth shut as he kept moving backwards until he hit the counter. I was close enough but it happened to fast. Just as I was about to jam the fork into his mouth with my vampire speed, he turned his head just as quick so I got spaghetti sauce and spaghetti smeared across his whole cheek.

He turned back to me, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open and I was sure that my face held the same expression. That is until I burst into laughter but he wasn't laughing with me.

No, he was smiling sweetly at me now and I slowly stopped laughing to look at him in confusion.

"I love you Rose." He said a bit too sweetly as he scooted closer to me. As he said this, he reached up to cup my cheek, but instead of his cold hand on my skin, I felt a warm mushy substance. It took me a second to realize what he had done before he slowly pulled his had away and smiled wickedly at me.

"Two can play at that game Rose," He said and I smiled back at him.

"Game on," I said as I dipped my hand into the bowl at the same time he did. The next thing I knew we both covered in spaghetti sauce with the noodles hanging in our hair and the bowl sitting on the table, empty of its earlier contents.

"I got that all on tape!" Jasper announced proudly and that's when I remembered that we weren't the only two in the room. I turned around slowly to find Alice sprawled out on the table on top of the scrap book supplies as she shook with laughter. "Emalie and Wesley are going to love this!" He added and I laughed. They would.

"What are you doing Alice?" Emmett asked her curiously as he picked pieces of spaghetti from his hair.

"I was protecting the scrapbook from your spaghetti war," She stated and I giggled.

* * *

The camera was constantly used over the next few weeks and my scrap book was starting to fill up. And they would even occasionally pull out the video camera to try and catch 'quality moments' as they called them like the spaghetti war.

Take today for example.

"Rose, are you sure that's what we do next?" Emmett asked me confusedly. This was our first attempt at making human food so we could give Esme a rest but it wasn't working out so well.

"Yes I'm sure, now could you hand me the flower please?" I asked him and he just nodded slowly and handed me the bag.

I took it from him and opened it up before turning back to cake pan. I was sure the instructions had said to coat the pan in flour. And didn't coat mean to put a lot?

So I turned the bag to pour a good amount out but instead all of it came spilling out in a heap of white powder. But it caused a large cloud of powder to erupt around me and Emmett.

"Jeez Rosalie, what did you do?" He asked as he waved his hands in the air as he tried to clear his vision. I did the same as I replied.

"I just poured some flour into the pan like it said to." I replied honestly as the cloud started to clear away o reveal Emmett's face.

"Some?!"

"…..Yes…." I said slowly as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh and you could do so much better." I said sarcastically as I placed both of my hands on my hips and looked at his flour covered face. His dark hair was a weird gray color and his gray shirt was white with all the flour also. I was sure I looked similar though.

"Yes, I can," He said as he took the box from me and read the next step. He nodded once to himself before grabbing an egg from the carton and turning to the mixing bowl.

He tapped the egg gently on the edge of the messy counter. But apparently it wasn't gently enough.

The egg cracked violently and the yolk fell to the floor in a small puddle mixed with the flour.

"Hm," He grunted and I smirked at him. "I was showing you what not to do. Now it's the real thing so watch and learn Rosie-pie." He said sweetly as he took another egg.

He repeated the process but again the egg cracked and fell to floor by our feet. He tried about three more times but failed miserably each on each one. I could tell he was cursing his vampire strength by now as I decided to take a try this time.

"I'll show you how it's done Emmy-bear." I said, emphasizing his nick name as I took an egg from the half empty carton.

I held it in my hand for a minute before softly knocking it against the counter but it just cracked onto the tile like his did. Stupid fragile eggs, I cursed in my head as I tried a second time.

"Fine," I finally gave in and crossed my arms stubbornly before smiling at the mess we had made.

"I give up." He said and I nodded in agreement as I took a step closer to him but I felt my foot slip out from under me. I had stepped on all of the yolks we had cracked. Smart Rosalie, I sarcastically applauded myself.

I grabbed onto Emmett's arm as I fell, hoping to steady myself but I only ended up pulling him down with me. We fell onto the tile floor with a loud crash and I moaned. Not in pain but the fact that I was laying next to Emmett in egg yolk.

"Don't. Say anything." I commanded Emmett and he chuckled because I knew he was about to crack some smart comment.

"This is disgusting," I heard him say instead and I silently agreed.

"Mommy, why are Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett laying in the eggs? And why are they covered in flower?" I heard Renesmee's light voice from the entrance to the kitchen and we froze and sat up slowly.

"Bella?" Emmett asked as she laughed and looked over from behind the video camera she was holding.

"Yes?" She asked through her laughter. Emmett slowly stood up and stepped out of the egg as he held his hand down to me. I grasped it and he pulled me up as we looked towards Bella and Nessie.

"Very Nice guys. You should make a movie, like….. 'Home cooking with Rosalie and Emmett'" She exclaimed and I just glared playfully at her.

**I managed to update for you guys so in return you may review. Please? It's the least you could do for your tired author here. So tell me what you think and I'll send you a copy of Home Cooking with Rosalie and Emmett!! Cool, eh?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright I have changed my mind about some things. The babies will be coming sooner than I had originally planned because frankly, you guys are impatient and I have to admit that I am too. I will try to update every day this week maybe even twice a day to get up to that special chapter!!! **

**Oh and let's hope for a goal before that time…..150 reviews? Maybe by the end of this chapter and if not than the next, pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

**And I want to thank all my wonderful readers an reviewers for everything. I love you all!!!!!**

**Lacey POV (surprise surprise)**

It wasn't working. Nothing was working and I was starting to doubt my plan.

I had been here almost three months now for it was late February. I had only agreed to come for a stay with the Cullen's because I wanted to be with Emmett. But now I was starting to second guess my decision. It seemed that it was easier being away from him than it was to be near him when he was completely happy with his wife. I mean who could compete with her? She had everything I could ever want; beauty, Emmett and maybe a child. But it was Emmett's kid, or should I say kids.

It's not like I hated her, no it's nothing like that. I'm only jealous of her and what she has.

I have tried everything I could to get him to maybe see that he hasn't fallen out of love with me. I tried to bring back memories. I tried to talk to him about it. I tried to seduce him but that went horribly wrong. I even went as far as trying to change myself into someone like Rosalie. But now I was just avoiding him.

I couldn't face him anymore to know that he's happy with someone else and not me. To know that it was Rosalie who put the smiles on his face when she enters a room. To know he will never be mine again.

To know that he was really never mine in the first place.

I decided that I was going to leave. Today.

So I was packing alone in my room. I had to admit that the Cullen's had a beautiful house. My room was a lovely pastel pink that contrasted nicely with the cream fluffy carpet. There were red curtains framing the windows that matched the red bed cover. There was a white wood bookshelf and a bureau on the left wall and a full length mirror on the right. I would miss it.

As I stuffed my clothes into my bag, I heard a knock on my door and I froze momentarily before continuing.

"Come in," I sad softly knowing they would hear me and I looked up and did a double at the beauty before me.

"Hi, I didn't mean to barge in and please excuse me if I'm interrupting or something….." Rosalie trailed off as she noticed the open suitcase on my bed. "Are you leaving?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes. I…..I miss Alaska, homesick I guess," I lied and she merely nodded her head but I could tell she believe me.

"Listen, I came to apologize. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to offend you because I can see that you don't like me very much," She said in her sickly perfect voice as she closed the door gently behind her.

"Why are you apologizing Rosalie?" I asked her and she looked down at her hands.

"I don't know but I just wanted to clear anything up that might have made you not like me."

"Rosalie….." I sighed. "It's not that I don't like you."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just jealous, is all." I admitted bitterly.

"What? Of me?" She seemed confused.

"Yes. You have everything. You have Emmett, two miracle babies, beauty, and a loving family…everything I could ever want! But I can't have. Yes, I do wish that Emmett still loved me but I can't change that. Time has changed him and he has you now. I can tell that you make him happy and that makes me fell a little bit better. Knowing that he's content even if it's not with me. I even think I knew deep down when we were engaged, that something wasn't right. We just didn't fit the way you two do. It's like you were made for each other and I can't argue with that. I want it though. If I can't have Emmett's love, I want someone else. I want to truly cherish me and I want someone I can love with my whole being. All my life I have been waiting for that someone. And I had thought that I had finally found him when Emmett came along but then fate had to mess it all up for me." I was yelling by now and was sobbing tearless sobs. Rosalie had moved closer to me and was reaching out as if she wanted to comfort me but wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," Was all she said and her voice sounded strained.

"No don't be it's not your fault," I said and she finally lightly touched my hand before she let out a small gasp and her eyes glazed over. I knew she was seeing my past but I didn't know how I felt about her seeing it.

When she finally came to, she looked at me with a knowing expression.

"Lacey…" She started but I interrupted her.

"No. Don't pretend that you understand. And give me your pity either because I don't really want it right now." I said coldly.

"But Lacey I _do_ understand. It's practically the same thing that happened when I was changed. It was the reason that Carlisle changed me." She said and I looked up at her and saw honesty in her eyes.

"How?" I asked quietly.

"Well, it was 1933 and I was nineteen at the time. I was different than I am today though; I was vain and very self centered. I was beautiful of course but that's what got me here in the first place. My family was much better off than others but they still wanted more. So my father worked for a bank and the owner had a son about my age, Royce King the third." She paused and I saw her wince at the name. "Anyway, he was very good looking and I decided I liked him. One day, my mother insisted that my father forgot his lunch and that I bring it to him but she insisted on me wearing my white organza just for this. But he noticed me and that's when the roses and violets came."

"Soon enough we were engaged and it was all I ever dreamed of. I would have my perfect husband, a beautiful mansion, and beautiful fair-haired children. But when I went one day to visit my only true friend Vera, I noticed her family was different. She had married a carpenter and they had had a little baby boy named Henry. I saw the way Henry and her husband looked at her and I was jealous. But I brushed it off when it was time to leave. It was late and I suppose I should have just called someone to bring me home but I didn't think. That's when I saw them. It was Royce and some of his friends across the street. They were drunk I soon learned as I walked over to them and he called out to me. But then….you know. I won't go into detail." She finished and she was looking down at the floor.

I was speechless though. I never would have guessed that someone so perfect like her would have had to go through something like that. I suddenly had a newfound respect for the poor girl.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I said quietly as I reached out to lay my hand on her shoulder gently.

"No it's okay but at least we understand each other a little bit right?" She said trying to lighten the mood.

It was true because the reason I had been changed was basically the same as her. It was a little after Emmett supposedly 'disappeared' and my mother was insisting on pushing to get married again. It had been sort of an arranged marriage for I had no choice and he was horrible. I was actually relieved when I became a vampire to escape my horrid marital issues.

"Yeah, I guess we do. And I'm really sorry about how I've been acting you see it's a bit hard to get over…Emmett." I choked out.

"I'm sorry about that. He never told me and I really didn't mean to take him away from you…" She said and I could hear the sincerity of her words.

"I know. And it's fine, I can see how happy you make him and if he's happy than I guess I am." I sighed and she nodded before surprising me by wrapping her arms around me in a sisterly hug.

I wrapped mine hesitantly around her also but our hug was a bit awkward seeing as how her stomach was kind of in the way.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused at her statement.

"For accepting this, I don't know if I could if I was in your place." She said and I cracked a small smile.

"It's hard but you're hard not to like Rosalie." I said and it was true. We weren't best friends all of a sudden but I was sure a friendship was beginning to bud. She was my sister and I was glad. I hoped in the future that maybe we could get a bit closer.

"Do you still want to leave?" She asked after we pulled away.

I sighed and nodded slowly.

"I really love this house and this family but I have to get away. Even though I accept it, doesn't mean I can sit and watch you two together everyday. I'm not strong enough for that yet." I said truthfully as I closed my suitcase.

"Oh, I understand." She said before moving to the door. "When are you leaving?"

"Later today I think, I already booked a flight." I stated.

"Well, make sure you come say goodbye before you do." She said as she exited the room. But she stuck her head back in quickly to say something.

"We'll miss you, you know."

And with that she was gone and I was left standing next to the bed smiling sadly. Yes, I would miss them all too.

**Review please and I will update tomorrow!! Remember 150!!!! Whoo hoo!! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, here we go with chapter 21!!! Still not at 150...but keep going!!!**

**Do you really think I own Twilight? If I did, would I be writing on fan fiction about my own characters? No, I would not. Therefore I do not own Twilight.**

**Rose**

After Lacey had left last month, the family seemed to have a sense of loss shadowing over it. She belonged here, but I guess she belonged in Denali also. I was also glad that we could understand each other a little better now after our talk. Emmett had never told me about her human life and I never would have guessed that she had met the same fate as I.

But even though she is gone, I can see why she left. I don't know if I could stand around every waking hour of each day and watch the love of my life with another girl. Even if she did make him happy. I admired Lacey for how long she held out though.

But we were all moving on to bigger and better things now in March. I was officially seven and a half months pregnant and I was getting larger. Very large. But it made me happy knowing I was one month closer to having my two little angels in my arms.

As the days passed though, everyone seemed to be acting weirdly. Even Emmett and it was making me apprehensive. It was like they were hiding something and I was going to figure out what it was.

But when I tried to squeeze it out of Emmett he just laughed and insisted I would have to wait. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't even tell me so now I was officially in a bad mood due to being left in the dark about all of this.

"Rosalie, don't be mad please?" Emmett begged as I walked way and took a seat on the bed in our room.

"Then why don't you just tell me what all of you are hiding?" I said bitterly but couldn't help the sheer curiosity that coated my voice.

He was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise; I promise you'll love it. And it's almost done." He said trying to calm me.

"But….but why?" I whined. "Why can't I have the surprise now?" I asked him and I had to admit I sounded just like a child waiting for a surprise.

"Because it's not finished, but it will be soon." He promised and I pouted childishly.

I heard him sigh before coming to take a seat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Despite my annoyance, I leaned into him and tried to relax.

I obviously wasn't going to figure this out anytime soon.

So I waited like I was to until finally one day Emmett came and told me it was done.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup, Esme's ready to show you." He stated and took my hand to drag me out of the kitchen and away from my soup.

I resisted the urge to say 'Yay!' and just settled for smiling as he led me out the front door where Esme was waiting.

"Ready?" She asked me and I nodded enthusiastically.

She smiled before taking off into the woods in the opposite direction of Bella and Edwards's house. I of course was slow due to pregnancy and the general weakness of my condition at the moment but they both slowed to match my pace. Finally though Emmett just scooped my up into his arms and continued to run until we made it to our destination.

"What…what is this?" I asked in awe as I started at the house before me.

"It's yours Rosie," Emmett said happily as he set me on my feet.

"Ours," I corrected automatically and he chuckled and nodded.

"Esme designed it," He said and I gave him a quick hug before moving to give Esme one.

"Oh, I love it! It's absolutely perfect!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm so glad you like it Rosalie." She said as I released her. "But I'll let Emmett show you around inside." She said and with that she left us alone in front of the –our- house.

"Come on," He said as he took my hand and pulled toward the front door.

The outside of the house was gorgeous, to say the least. The house was all she ever dreamed of. Of course it wasn't nearly as large as the Cullen mansion but it certainly wasn't as small as Bella and Edwards house either. It was white and very grand though. The porch, the flowers, everything just made it so perfect.

And the inside, oh the inside. It was even better than the outside actually. The old yet new Victorian furnishings and décor was stunning. Very showy. Very Rosalie.

We explored the house as they went from room to room on the first floor. The living room, the kitchen, the study, and more. They were all lovely.

"Let's go upstairs, you'll love it." Emmett said and I grinned as he pulled me upstairs.

Our room was perfect, much like the one back in the Cullen house but different at the same time, like it was altered just to fit this house. But next came my two favorite rooms.

The first one was a beautiful soft yellow color with soft white carpet. There were light pink curtains framing the windows on one wall. A white crib was pushed against the next wall and the pink blankets matched the curtains beautifully. There was a round mirror hanging on the wall next to the door and a white elegant bureau on the opposite wall. There was a small white toy box with a few stuffed animals sitting atop it one including the pink bunny Alice, Bella and I had gotten. I also noticed the paintings on the wall, the vase of flowers on top of the bureau, the cushioned window seat and the circular pink fluffy rug in the center of the room.

It was Emalie's room.

"Esme thought that the yellow would look nicer than everything being pink so…"Emmett explained and I had to agree, the yellow complemented the pink and the white.

"It's adorable," I gushed and I felt Emalie kick lightly. "She like's it."

"I'll bet you do Emalie." Emmett laughed and Emalie kicked again softly in response.

"Can I see Wesley's?" I asked and Emmett nodded and led out of the room. We came to the room directly across the hallway.

His room was just as spectacular and very similar.

The walls though, were painted a very light green color and the curtains instead were blue. Most of the rest of the room was much the same as Emalie's except for everything that was pink was now blue. And the other few differences included the absence of the flowers and the round mirror. There were still the paintings and the circular blue rug in the center of the room.

"Oh, Em, it's amazing. And it's all ours," I choked out for I was drowning in happiness and awe.

"I know Rose," He replied as he pulled me into his arms. We stayed like that for a while, just relishing the feel of our new home.

But of course I had to go and ruin the moment with my pregnancy issues.

"Emmett?"

"Hmm?"

"I want a milkshake."

**Only 5 more reviews to 150! Come on people! If you want an update tomorrow because I already have the chapter and the one after that written but you wont get BOTH of them tomorrow if you don't review. I know you want 2 chapters in one day so tell me what you think!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**We made it to 150 reviews!!! You guys are awesome and keep up the good work!!!!**

**Rose**

"Rosalie, are you sure you're okay?"

Those were the exact words I had been hearing for the past month and it was driving me crazy.

I had absolutely no idea why they kept asking me that. There was nothing wrong with me.

Besides my growing weakness and sickness, nope, nothing was wrong.

It seemed that with each passing day, I was growing weaker. But I didn't think it was that noticeable, yet. But I guess I was wrong. I mean, I knew it showed at times like when I would falter mid-step or would throw up any signs of blood or food that were consumed in the last hour or maybe when I would suddenly become exhausted. But my body shouldn't have these problems; after all I was a vampire. I think.

Actually I didn't know what I was. It's like my body was adapting to accommodate my babies. _I _wanted blood but Emalie and Wesley didn't. Well, it seemed they did but not as much as I drink. And my body didn't want human food but they did. That's why I ended up throwing everything up, my body couldn't keep that stuff down and my children couldn't keep the blood down. It was a horrible situation.

Like I said before, it's like I'm tired, exhausted actually, but my body just won't – can't- fall asleep.

Could I really classify as a vampire anymore?

And I certainly wasn't telling anyone about my issues but they were growing worse as time passed. Eventually someone would notice that something really was wrong, specifically Carlisle and Emmett.

But at least the more time that I spent at our house, meant the more time I had to keep it a secret.

And that's just what I did. For the past month I had refused to go back to the Cullen's house after the first few weeks, in fear that they would figure it out more than they already had. Emmett hadn't wanted to go without me and that made me feel slightly guilty and very selfish. I knew he wanted to see them all again and I tried to convince him to go with out me but he was still stuck on that whole not leaving me alone plan.

But I could also tell as time flew by, that he was worried about me. I mean, more than everyone else, I knew he could just sense it. I tried to make sure I was fine whenever I was near him but I knew he could see right through me. I wondered how long he would be able to hold it all in like this. But I knew he was just respecting my wishes and not making a big deal out of everything.

It was today, in mid- April, that he finally convinced me to go back.

"So……"Emmett began as he turned towards me as I slowly ate my apple. I had taken to eating weirdly but who cared anyway? I had peeled away the skin before slicing it into even pieces. Then I diced it into small apple cubes and now I was popping them into my mouth two at a time.

"Yes…." I mocked him playfully.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would want to…you know, visit them." He said quietly and I stopped chewing. I knew what he really wanted. He wanted me to go so he could get Carlisle to look at me.

"Emmett, how many times have I told you, I don't want Carlisle to look at me. There is nothing wrong with me." I stated innocently but then my traitor baby had to go and kick me again as if to object my point.

"Uh-huh," He said doubtfully but continued on. "No, I meant, we haven't seen them all in so long and I thought it would be good to get together again, you know…" He trailed off to gage my reaction.

I thought about, I really did want to see the family again but I didn't want them all wasting their time worrying about me.

"But…." I didn't know how to explain this to Emmett though.

"I promise I won't take you to Carlisle, Rose." He stated and I found only honesty in his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes before sighing and nodding.

"Awesome!" He cheered and I smiled despite myself.

"Help me up?" I asked once I finished my apple squares. He came to grasp my hand with one hand and wrapped his other around my waist protectively as he pulled me up gently.

"Alright, let's go," I sighed we started our way back to our old home.

"Ah! Rose!" As the front door opened, I saw a flash of black and then I was being engulfed in a hug.

"Hello Alice," I managed out before she le go of me and looked me over for some reason.

"You've gotten fatter," She noticed and I scoffed. "Sorry, sorry just saying. I mean you are fatter than the average eight and a half-month pregnant person."

I rolled my eyes at my sister as she moved to hug Emmett and I stepped inside the familiar house.

To my surprise everyone was there. Carlisle and Esme were in the door to the kitchen, Jasper was playing some video game with Edward, Bella was seated next to Edward as she watched their game and Alice of course was going on about everything and anything.

It was my family except for one missing child that I assume to be sleeping a different room.

I received many hugs and greetings and I just realized exactly how much I had missed them all.

We sat down and talked for a while until it came up. The subject I had been pointedly avoiding.

"So, why haven't you guys come back all this time?" Jasper asked and I cringed.

"Well…."I didn't want to tell them I had wanted to avoid them so that they wouldn't worry about me.

"We've been busy," Emmett said because I had a feeling he knew I was hiding something.

"What? But she's pregnant Em…."Edward said confusedly and I knew what he was talking about but frankly, I couldn't care less what they thought.

"Oh, no not that. No…..we really have been busy with…."He looked to me for an answer and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Cups." I said quickly before I realized that it made no sense.

"Yeah, cups. You know…they're so…useful and they have to be in the best condition to use and all…"Emmett said and they looked at us weirdly.

"I mean, who doesn't love cups?" I exclaimed and threw my hands in the air for extra effect.

"Um, I don't." Bella said strangely.

"Well you should…..oh would you all quit staring, it's uncomfortable." I murmured at them all.

"Whatever," Alice murmured and shook her head. "But since we're all here, why don't we do something? Like watch a movie! Oh, no let's play a game!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and started thinking about which one to play.

"Scrabble?"

"How about Monopoly?"

"Charades!"

"Pictionary…."

A few more were called out but Monopoly won in the end so here we are now, playing monopoly. Well, except Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. Edward insisted that he would have an unfair advantage so he just brought out the video camera and taped the whole game. I realized I kind of missed having pictures and videos being taken all the time.

We were in the middle of the game when I felt the familiar feeling of vertigo flood over me.

"Eh….I- I have to…I'll be right back…." I choked out before standing up and rushing to the nearest bathroom where I emptied my stomach of the purple liquid and I felt someone holding my hair back but I couldn't tell who.

Once I was done, I slumped against the toilet and felt someone kneel beside me to take me in their arms.

"Are you okay now?" Emmett asked my as I buried my face in his chest and felt like just falling asleep there.

Ah, but I can't sleep, remember?

"I'm fine," I said weakly.

"Are you sure…you still want to do this Rose? Look what it's doing to you…" Emmett said quietly and I scoffed. I pushed away from him forcefully and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't even ask me that." I said and felt the anger rise within me. "I've wanted this for as long as I can remember and now I finally get my chance, it was am miracle. And I will do everything I can to make sure these two get here safely, no matter what it does to me." I said as he scooted closer but I shrunk back and I saw hurt flash across his face.

"I didn't mean…" He started but I interrupted him.

"Yes, you did and I don't even know how you can say it." I said as I looked into his desperate eyes. "I thought you wanted this too, I thought you loved them." I murmured my anger melting away and being replaced with something resembling rejection.

"I do! I do want this and I love them with everything I have but I also love you Rose and from what it looks like your condition is worsening by the minute. I can't just sit around and watch you as you continue like this." He said and I softened up a bit. He reached out to me and I met him halfway as I leaned into him.

"I'm sorry," He said and I shook my head.

"Don't be," I said simply and quietly.

"Hey! You two okay in there?" I heard a knock on the door and Alice's voice from behind it as we stood up. I quickly flushed the toilet and watched as the purple liquid swirled around until disappearing.

"We're fine," I said as I opened the door and stepped out, followed my Emmett.

We moved back to continue the game and I was happy that I was feeling better. I wasn't about to let my health issues ruin our family night.

After we finished our game of monopoly, we decided to watch a movie and it was my pick.

"Which one? Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, or The sound of music?" I asked for I honestly couldn't choose.

"The sound of Music."

"Yes, not Seven Brides for whatever."

"You made us watch that with you at least twenty times."

"Yeah, I say the Sound of Music Definitely."

"Okay, The Sound of Music it is!" I announced as they put in the DVD player and it started up. I quickly scrambled on to the sofa next to Emmett and immediately became engrossed in the musical.

It was when we were getting ready to leave when I heard it, again.

"Are you okay Rose?"

I am going to loose my mind if I ever hear those four word again.

**Okay, please review and I will update the next chapter within the next two hours. I know two chapters back to back, amazing right? Yes, but I really want to get to the part we have all been waiting for by Sunday at least so I'm going as fast as I can!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay since I am posting these chapters right after the other, could you do me a favor? Please review on both because I am willing to change things on either to make it better. So review twice!!!**

**We all know I don't own Twilight.**

Nine months already. If I was normal and Emalie and Wesley were normal, I would be giving birth around now. But no, I have to wait another three months approximately before I can have them. That puts a damper on things doesn't it?

But I can wait even if my condition wasn't getting any better, if not worse. And I was huge. I mean huge, like I could barely see my feet. And being huge meant waddling and waddling meant teasing from my husband.

Not a good thing.

But also being huge meant limited amounts of clothing to wear. So I was now decked out in a pair of cut off sweats and a t- shirt. My hair was sloppily pulled up into a high ponytail with a few curly strands loose to frame my face. Somehow I still managed to look flawless.

I was roaming the hallway of the second floor when I passed Wesley's door cracked open. I opened it a bit more and stepped inside of the room. The window was open a bit so the late spring winds flew in and rustled the curtains gently. I always came here or Emalie's room whenever I needed a getaway from everything.

I sat down lightly on the window seat and looked over the woods that surrounded our house as I felt the gentle wind on my face. I knew Emmett would be back from hunting soon so for now I would keep company with Emalie and Wesley.

I placed my hand against my stomach and spoke.

"Hey there Emalie, Wesley," I said quietly and I felt two kicks in response.

"Daddy will be back soon, I promise," I said and I could sense their relief. They missed him and I sure did too.

"I can't wait for you guys to come; we've been waiting for a long time. Nine months exactly. Can you believe that? Soon, though, you guys will be independent and you won't be inside of me anymore. Then you can see your rooms, they're very pretty you know. And you can finally meet your family; I bet you'll love your aunt Alice. She's going to spoil you rotten." I laughed before continuing. "And you'll probably get along with your cousin Renesmee. She's not that much older than you. I know you love them already but you will get to meet them all in person."

I felt a few more kicks and one hard one that knocked the air out of me. I could feel Wesley's resentment and apology.

"It's okay, I forgive you and I know you don't mean to do it Wes, you can't help it anyway. After all, you're bound to be strong when you're related to Emmett." I joked and I felt their moods lighten considerably. "You guys are such special babies. Oh and I never figured out which one of you has which power. Would you care to tell me?" I asked them and I knew I wasn't going to get anything more than a few soft kicks.

"Well, I'll take a guess then. Hmm, I think that Emalie has the manipulation power and Wesley; you have the one with the past. I hope I'm right." I said.

I continued talking for a few moments mostly about their lullabies which we had yet to listen to, until I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned towards the door way only to find Emmett standing there leaning against the door frame with a dimpled grin on his face.

"Daddy's back," I whispered before I got up to rush into his open arms. "We missed you." I said to him as I pulled away to look up at his eyes.

"Well, I missed you all too." Emmett said cheerily and I smiled. I hadn't seen him so happy since the family night last month. I guess my health was taking a toll on him. "I saw you had perfect company though." He murmured and I nodded my head.

I filled him in our conversation and his smile grew if possible.

"Lullabies, huh?" He said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should let them listen to them now."

"Yes. I know they would like that so let's go!" I said excitedly as tugged on his hand signaling for him to follow me downstairs. On the way I felt a pang of nausea but it left as quickly as it came.

We moved to the living room where he put Emalie's lullaby in and we sat down to listen.

It was beautiful to say the least. The soft melody was gentle and flowing and it seemed to fit Emalie just right. The notes were light and graceful and very girly I might add.

"She loves it," I concluded as the song came to an end and Emmett switched out Emalie's for Wesley's.

Wesley's was different but still gentle all the same. The music flowed differently though, it was more….energetic, you could say. It was definitely Wesley though and I felt his liking for the song.

"Bella and Edward did perfect." I said as it ended and silence engulfed the room.

"Yes, they did. Did you like it Wesley?" Emmett asked as he got up from his seat to kneel in front of my stomach. I felt a kick and I smiled.

"Yes, he did. Very much," I said and Emmett laughed. Another kick.

"I'm glad you did, little guy. I can't wait to meet you. And Emalie." He said and I felt two kicks in response.

"They can't wait to meet you either." I said softly and Emmett looked up at me and I noticed worry laced in his expression.

"What if I'm not ready Rose? What if I can't be the father they need?"

"What? You'll be the best father anyone has ever had Emmett. And really, I don't know anything about being a mother either." I said truthfully.

"But doesn't it just come naturally to you? Like that sixth sense or whatever?" He asked and I giggle despite the situation. "And I've seen you with Nessie, you'll do fine. But me? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

"Just don't worry about it okay? We'll worry when they get here and from what I know that won't be for another three months." I said and I smiled at him hoping he would get it.

He just nodded and stood up as the lullaby started again because I forgot we hadn't taken it out. I was about to do so when Emmett grasped my hand, stopping me.

"Let's dance." He said and I looked at him skeptically.

"You want me to dance when I look like this?" I asked as I gestured down to myself.

He nodded and I sighed but complied anyway as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his muscular arms wound around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

**Okay, I was going to cliffy you guys but decided against it. I'll just wait for the next chapter. See how nice I am to you guys? Now please review!!! (The last chapter too please!!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jacob POV (didn't expect that did you, eh?)**

I lithely ran through the thick brush of forest as I made my way to the Clearwater's house. I knew I needed to see Leah and Seth but I really hated leaving Nessie. Even for a little bit. It was amazing how she could have such a strong grip on me even since the first day I saw her.

As I crossed the line on to the reservation I slowed my pace a little bit gradually before stopping completely at the edge of the woods. I changed back and quickly threw on the cut-off sweats I had before emerging from the trees. I started my walk down the old bumpy road, not caring that I was taking my time.

But once I was passing Sam's house, I heard their voices. I mean it's not like I haven't heard their idiot voices before because I pass by here almost everyday but it was more what Sam's pack was saying that caught my attention.

"….The blonde's little monster….. dispose of…..soon…" I knew what they were talking about. They were speaking of Blondie and her baby bloodsucker.

I contemplated staying for a moment but decided that I honestly didn't really care all that much about her and I was sure that the Cullen's could take care of themselves. So I continued on my way before stopping abruptly and looking back at the house where Jared's head was visible through the small window. I sighed and started to turn around when I stopped again. I looked towards my destination and then back towards Sam's house before cursing my good conscience and going back to listen for more.

So I guess I wasn't a horrible person after all.

I slowly and quietly walked back over to the house but found that I couldn't hear them any better than I could before. I carefully snuck closer to the house creeping through the shadows so no one could see me. I ducked down as I got closer before ducking behind a large old tree and tuning my ears into the conversation.

"Wouldn't they be expecting it if we now?"

"Yeah, I mean you did tell them that you would rid her of it if she didn't and that kind of means before it is born. Doesn't it?"

"Yes, that's true." This was Sam's voice and I didn't have to look to know he was frowning in frustration. "Oh, but then we will go after the leech is born. They will think that we forgot about it and weren't coming. We have to go when they least expect it."

"And the psychic can't see us right?"

"But the mind reader will know…."

"But it will be too late for him to do anything about it because we will already be in motion. What do you think Quil?"

I cringed at the mention of my former best friend's name. Silently hoping he wasn't involved with this plan. Or Embry….

"Um, yeah, sure." I recognized the distant tone in his voice and I felt an ounce of the apprehension leave me. At least he wasn't enthusiastic about it.

"Wait, when will we know when it's going to be born? We can't hear Jake anymore and he certainly won't tell us and Seth or Leah probably wouldn't either."

"We got him to tell us about the pregnancy though." Paul said hopefully and then I couldn't take it any more.

I raced out from behind the tree and burst into the house receiving many shocked and slightly angry looks.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked angrily.

"What are you doing here Jake?"

"Why are you here?"

"How long were you here?"

"What did you hear?"

I was swarmed with questions as they all pointedly ignored my own. But I noticed two people who hadn't said a word and looked at them hopefully. I almost willed Quil and Embry to back me up.

It was too much to ask I guess and I couldn't help the rejection that pretty much slapped me in the face but I ignored it.

"It doesn't matter, I live on the reservation too so I can be wherever I want when I want. But why are you doing this Sam?" I repeated as I look into his cold dark eyes.

"That baby- no _thing _is a danger to us all." He said flatly and I almost rolled my eyes and realized that he did not know she was having twins but I wouldn't dare mention it. I would only make things worse as I had a history of doing so.

"You spared Renesmee," I reminded him but felt my anger flare up again to the point where I was shaking at the memory. He had tried to hurt her and I probably would have let him if it weren't for my love for her mother.

"Yes but she was different because we found out Renesmee is not dangerous and she is only half vampire, this bloodsucker is more than half vampire technically and that is a threat." Sam said and my eyes narrowed to match his.

"But you don't know if it is dangerous or not yet do you?" I asked him and saw his hard gaze falter for one fraction of a second. "What if this le-baby will not feed on humans like the rest of them? How could it be any more dangerous than the rest of the bloodsuckers since technically, it is less-vampire than them isn't it?"

That seemed to render him silent for a few moments and I felt a small bit of satisfaction well up inside of me.

"But it is young and cannot control itself," He replied coldly.

"So? Basically it is like a newborn vampire is it not? You saw Bella when she was changed and she wasn't some raving blood thirsty monster was she? That's the thing with you Sam. You assume when you just don't really know. You judge on what _you_ want to believe. You don't pay any mind to anything else but your own opinion because that's all that matters to you." I hadn't meant to say all of that but I kind of just came rushing out before I could stop it.

He looked taken aback and I almost felt guilty but remembered why I was here.

"Leave." Was all he said.

"Gladly." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

I stormed out of the house and started to sprint back to the Cullen house, the Clearwater's long forgotten.

Gosh, I was such a sap. I don't even like Blondie yet here I am running back to her house to warn them of Sam's intentions. Jeez, what was wrong with me? Am I crazy?

Well, yes but that's not the point now is it?

I tried telling myself I was wasting my time and that I should just turn around but I just couldn't. I guess in a weird twisted way, I had started to think of her as a sister of some sort.

**Okay, I had to get inside Jake's head to show what Sam was going to do and how Jacob was reacting and blah blah blah you get the point. Anyhoo, review review review!!! (Gosh, now I rhyming.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**There are no words for how sorry I am. Don't give up on this story please.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Rose**

"Oh my Gosh! You know what? Well, if you don't want to work with me, than I'm not going to work with you! Ha, take that, stick it in your juice box and suck it, you stupid vacuum!" I exclaimed as I pushed the vacuum away from me harshly so it slammed into the wall and turned around with my arms crossed.

The one time I, Rosalie Hale, ever has tried to clean, the damn vacuum decides to misbehave. I give up.

"Rosie you really shouldn't talk to inanimate objects, it's not good for your well being." Emmett said seriously as he came over, picked up the vacuum, turned it on and handed it back to me.

"Oh and your one to talk, Em," I muttered sarcastically as I took it from him and began pushing forwards and backwards over the same spot furiously until Emmett took my hand and guided it in a different direction so I wasn't vacuuming the same spot over and over.

I saw him open his mouth to say something when I heard the phone ring. I looked up at Emmett but he was already back with the phone his lips moving so fast that if I wasn't a vampire, than I wouldn't know they were moving.

"I….No….okay, yeah, we'll be right over…"He put the phone down and looked at me, frustration linked in his expression.

"What is it?" I asked, all anger evaporated.

"Esme said to come over immediately but she wouldn't tell me why. She just said it was important." He said and looked up to meet my eyes with his own.

"But it's midnight…" I whined and he rolled his eyes. I realized that as my pregnancy progressed, I became moodier and moodier and Emmett had to deal with it all. Poor guy.

"Come one, _darling._" He said and now it was my turn to roll my eyes as he grabbed my hand and headed for the front door.

"Of course, _honey._" I murmured and he chuckled at my tone. We left quickly but seeing as how was about as big as a house, I really couldn't run very fast so we kind of had to walk I suppose and I could almost feel Emmett's longing to just run, for I was feeling it too. But I wouldn't be able to run for about another two or so months when these youngsters are born.

We reached the house shortly after we left though and when we entered and I almost ran right back out because of that horrible familiar stench. Ugh, _dog._

"What are you doing here dog?" I asked Jacob bluntly as I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, for your information Blondie-"

"_Actually_, Jacob came to warn us about Sam once again. Apparently Sam is planning on killing the baby- well, babies- after they are born because he is under the impression that we think they will attack sometime before they are born. Therefore it was supposed to be a surprise attack but now we will be ready for it." Carlisle interrupted and I turned my attention to him, alert.

I absentmindedly wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively as if that would save them from Sam.

"It'll be fine; I won't ever let anything happen to you." I vowed quietly as everyone else talked around me.

I was mildly aware of Alice standing next to me and Emmett's arm safely around my shoulders. I barely noticed Carlisle and Jasper arguing about the best plan of action. No, I was focused on the tall putrid mongrel standing a few yards away from me looking queasy. The mongrel that risked everything to come and warn us about this. I felt tears sting my eyes but barely registered that I could cry again.

I slowly pulled away from Emmett and walked awkwardly over to Jacob before stopping about a foot away and looking up.

"I….Well I just wanted to say…..thank you." I muttered timidly as I fiddled with my hands and looked down again.

"Don't mention it," He said before he turned stiffly towards Carlisle.

"I think I should really get going now, I have to go see someone…."He said awkwardly and Esme smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you so much Jacob, it really means a lot to us that you took time to come and tell us this." She said and he smiled faintly back before hurrying through the front door without another word.

"Are you okay, love?" Emmett asked quietly as he came to stand by side once again.

"What? Oh, I'm fine I suppose. Just a little…overwhelmed. It's not everyday that you're told that your children are going to die once they are born." I said before grinning slightly.

"It'll all work out Rosalie." Alice assured me and I glanced curiously in her direction. "No, I still can't see your future but somehow I just know, you know? I have that special feeling that everything will turn out in the end but now that I said I might have jinxed us so I should probably take it back before something bad actually happens and I ruin your life and you would never forgive me because it would be all my- "

"Alice."

"fault and then I would be forced to live in shame for the rest of my long life so I'll just pretend that I didn't say that because jinxing is bad and I don't want to mess up the future-"

"Alice, really."

"I sure hope I get my power back soon that I won't have to jinx anything, I can just know what's going to happen and then all of the good things that are going to happen won't suddenly turn into- Oh my gosh what are you wearing Rose? These sweats- why do you even have them in your closet and this-"

"ALICE!"

"WHAT?" She yelled at Jasper who had finally gotten her attention.

"I think maybe now would be a good time to stop talking, Alice." Emmett said for him and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at her expression.

"And who are you to tell me to stop talking? I'll keep talking all I want because you can't stop me and I can talk when I want-"

"Rose, I think some of your pregnancy hormones have rubbed off on Alice." Jasper joked and I silently agreed from the way she had her hands on her hips and was playfully glaring at Jazz and Emmett.

I then notice that Carlisle and Esme had retired to their room leaving us four to keep arguing over hormones.

Emmett and I ended up staying most of the night and Alice kept me busy by talking about how she had gone shopping for the babies again and talking about how she couldn't wait until they were born. She even brought down the scrapbook and I noticed a few new pictures in there from mine and Emmett's food disaster episodes.

"Ah, I look good in that picture," Emmett said as he pointed at himself in one picture and Jasper snorted.

"You like a spaghetti monster," He said and I giggled as Emmett just glared obviously unable to come up with a comeback.

It was times like this when I almost- _almost_- missed back before we had met Bella and there were no problems in our lives. We were just carefree with no issues and conflict what so ever. But back then Edward hadn't been complete, and Renesmee had never been born and this miracle of Emalie and Wesley would have never happened.

We can't have that now can we?

**. I know it was fluffy but I have to get myself back into this whole writing thing before the story can really pick up. Review and I might update tomorrow or Sunday!!! And you know what's going to happen soon…..possible next chapter….the moment you've all been waiting for…….but only if I get reviews!!!**


	26. not a chapter, don't bother with it

**Okay, long time no see? Well, I'm sure I have some major explaining and apologizing to do but I have been in a long period of writers block lately. So just for some inspiration, I'm holding a contest! It is a Rosalie and Emmett one of course and it's going to be a Christmas story even though it's not Christmas yet technically. So here are the rules:**

**-The story should take place around Christmas day or Christmas eve.**

**-No longer than a one shot.**

**-No shorter than 500 words.**

**-Preferably a Romance genre**

**-Not too OOC (out of character)**

**-Preferably AH (All Human) but of course vampires are accepted!**

**And other than that, be creative! Go all out! Please participate; the winner will either get a prize of some sort.**

**I will post this again on my profile and if you are going to submit, please message me. Submition deadline will be midnight on Wednesday November 18, 2009. So hurry and get writing! Oh and did I mention I will update with the chapter we've all been waiting for on that exact same day but only if I get at least five submitions. I'll announce the winner on Saturday November 21, 2009.**

**Happy Writing!!!!!!!!!!**

**~pet.135**


	27. Chapter 26

**If anyone hasn't given up on this story and is still reading it….well, here's an update for you. And I don't know how to say how sorry I am for the long delay…it's just, every time I read over this story again I realize how much it sucks but I'm updating now for you guys and I would hate to leave it unfinished. So….I hope you like it.**

**Rose POV**

I stared, unblinking and motionless, as I watched the dark clouds roll overhead, threatening to spill at any moment. I heard thunder growling ominously and I closed my eyes as I gently placed my hand against the cold glass before me.

I was standing immobile in the foyer of our house as I awaited Emmett's return from his hunt. He had been reluctant to leave me here alone, but I had convinced him I was fine so he eventually gave in and left earlier this morning.

I hadn't done much while he was gone; there wasn't much a pregnant woman who was a little over eleven months could do honestly.

And now, the daylight was slowly fading from the sky, leaving a dim darkness in its path as I stood anxiously in front of the window. A storm was rolling closer also and I so wished he was here with me, I hated thunderstorms and to be honest, the thunder and the eerily silence of the house coalesced into a fear that was subtly taking over my mind.

He'll be back soon, just stop worrying, I thought to myself and I pulled my hand away from the glass and walked back to the living room. I gingerly took a seat on the sofa and picked up a book from the end table, trying to distract myself.

At least I had my two soon to come angels resting inside me. I absentmindedly placed my hand over my stomach and cracked small strained smile that turned into a grimace at the force of the kick.

Emalie and Wesley had grown in the past months and now they were certainly cramped in there. I still sported those oh so lovely bruises on my stomach, and I had broken a few more ribs in the meantime, but I didn't care. Emmett worried about me, but I told him it was fine, I could deal with pain as long as I could have my two babies. Carlisle had even told me that I was bound to pop anytime now, and the anticipation had been killing me for the past few weeks.

I was pulled from my thoughts by another crack of thunder and a second later a blinding flash of lightning that lit up the whole room for a moment. I shuddered and turned on the television and the lights before sitting back down again, glad to have some noise in the house even if I had no idea what was on. Some reality show. Lovely.

But the television was the last of my worries right now. Where was Emmett?

He should have been back by now, and I wondered briefly if something had happened to him. No….no. I wouldn't think about that, I couldn't. He just…..lost track of time probably. Or stopped at the main house to see the family quickly. Or was on his way right now.

I wrapped my arms around myself, accommodating my large stomach. I would just have to wait, I told myself as I tried to be patient and focused vaguely on the show that was currently on.

It was a few moments later when I heard the faint footsteps in the distance and I knew it was him. I stood quickly from the couch and moved to go towards the door when I heard it before I felt it.

A deafening crack sounded loudly and then a ear splitting scream rang out into the air and it took me a minute to realize it was mine.

And then I felt the excruciating pain that overtook my figure and I doubled over clutching my stomach. I screamed again as I felt a strong kick and I shrunk down to the floor as I moaned.

"Rose? Rosalie, what is it? What's wrong? What hurts?" I heard that deep voice I knew too well ask from beside me and I opened my eyes briefly to see Emmett kneeled in front of me looking concerned and frantic.

"Emmett….they….they're c-coming….."I choked out as I felt a sharp pain stab at my stomach. The unnecessary breath was flowing from me in shallow gasps and I felt like my insides were being ripped out. Emalie and Wesley had decided now was the time to come and were ripping me apart at the seams.

"Who…..oh. Oh! Rose, honey, just…..I'm…I'll get Carlisle," He said stumbling over his words and I could hear the panic in his voice. I vaguely heard him talking rapidly on the phone but I was so far gone in the pain that I didn't register much.

I yelped when another crack sounded and I wasn't even sure what bone was broken now.

"Rosie!"

"It-It hurts…Emmett…." I whimpered faintly before the pain was just too much too bear and everything went black.

**Emmett POV**

"Rose? Rose!" I said frantically but she didn't answer me. God, she was in so much pain…

"Emmett?"

I vaguely registered Carlisle's voice behind me and turned wildly to look at him.

"Carlisle help her!" I said urgently as he came over quickly and I noticed that Edward had tagged along, to help probably.

"It's worse than I thought it would be…" He murmured as he examined her and it was all I could do not to yell at him to do something. My rose was in pain and I hated it. "You'll have to bring her back to the house, Emmett."

"But I can't move her when she's like this!"

"It's the only way now the quicker the better, they're already trying to rip their way out." He stated and I cringed but picked her up gingerly anyway.

As we ran back to the house, I looked down at her angelic face and grimaced when I saw that it was contorted in pain.

"It's okay, you're strong, and we can handle this." I said softly to her even though she was unconscious.

"Bring her up." Carlisle instructed and I brought her upstairs quickly and into his office where the makeshift bed was. I set her down and suddenly I saw her body jolt and she screamed but didn't wake up. I felt a pierce at my heart as I heard that sound escape her lips.

"Carlisle….." I said but he was already working and I sat by Rosalie's bed, just holding her hand and being there for her. I didn't know what else to do, I didn't know a thing about delivering babies let alone vampire ones that were ripping they're way out of her. I felt useless as I stared at her pain stricken face and wished that I could do something, anything that would make it go away.

"They broke so many ribs…." Carlisle muttered as he worked and I winced. I faintly smelled blood but it was masked by multiple other scents so it didn't bother me much, but when I chanced a look at her stomach, all I could see was blood.

I turned away feeling queasy but I had to be strong. For Rose.

I heard another crack, and I jumped slightly at the sound and noticed that her body jolted at the impact of the kick.

"What happened?" I asked frantically looking to Carlisle.

"Another bone…might have even been her back though I'm not sure." He said and continued on with what he was doing and I faintly noticed Esme enter quietly to stand near Carlisle.

And then I heard it.

The cry that made all of my distress and pain disappear for a split second.

"Wesley….." I said and my voice cracked as I saw Carlisle hand him to Esme quickly. She wrapped him a small blue blanket before moving over to where I sat.

"Can I…..can I hold him?" I asked her and she smiled before gingerly handing over my son. _My son._ I cradled him in my arms and as I gazed into his little face , scrunched up as he wailed, I would have cried if I could have.

I couldn't describe the feeling that overtook me as I looked down at this little mixture of Rose and I. His large violet eyes looked back at me and he was beautiful. That was the only way to describe this little wonder in my arms.

"Emalie," I heard Carlisle say and I was pulled from my trance as I watched as Esme took my little girl and again wrapped her in a soft pink blanket.

"She's beautiful Emmett. They both are." Esme said as she looked at my daughter before bringing her for me to see.

And she was beautiful, angelic even, much like her mother.

"Emmett….." I heard a soft moan and I turned around to look at Rosalie and saw her eyes opening slightly. "...I want to…..to…can I s-see them?" She managed out as her eyes tried to focus on us but the pain was too much for her and I watched in horror as they rolled back in her head as she let out another moan.

"Emmett! She…something's wrong!" Carlisle said obviously frustrated and worried and I looked at him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked as the panic crept its way up my throat again. What was wrong with Rosalie?

I handed Wesley reluctantly but quickly to Alice who had quietly entered the office a few moments ago.

I jumped up and raced over to where Carlisle was, already worried.

"What happened?"

Something failed…..I don't know what but you have to bite her again, get the venom in her or else she might….." He didn't finish the sentence but I cringed at the thought. I hurriedly moved back over to the side of her bed and I hated the sight of my Rosalie like this. She was sprawled out, lying limp and nearly lifeless upon the cot. Carlisle was still working on her stomach as I bent down slowly and grasped her hand in mine.

"I love you Rosalie," I murmured before I hesitantly bent down to her neck and I bit slightly. I stood again quickly as her body convulsed, from the venom I supposed.

"Her wrist, bite her wrist, it'll flow through faster." Carlisle said as he sealed up her stomach with his venom and I mutely brought her hand up to my lips. I kissed her wrist quickly before biting it softly. I felt her hand stiffen in mine as the fire raced through her, spreading itself out.

She screamed again and I got down on my knees as I gripped her hand tighter.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Carlisle without looking away from her.

"The venom seems to be spreading so in three days she should be a full fledged vampire again."

"Oh," Was all I could say.

He covered her with a blanket quickly and was about to slip from the room when I stopped him.

"Carlisle…..thank you." I said to him and I looked up to see him smiling.

He nodded before exiting the room, leaving me and Rose alone.

And then I waited, not quite sure if it was all over yet.

**Rose**

I felt the familiar fire racing throughout my veins and I writhed with pain. I faintly felt a hand grasping mine and I knew whose it was immediately.

The pain coursed through me consistently and I endured it all, screaming sometimes but I tried to be strong. I had to be strong if I wanted it to end.

And then finally, after forever and a day, the fire seemed to withdraw slowly from my fingertips and toes, centering around my heart now. I felt my back arch upwards as it became so intense it hurt to think but then as it reached its climax and my scream echo around the room, it disappeared. I stopped moving completely, my body falling limp, onto the cot I was lying on. I felt the hands holding mine tighten and I faintly heard that deep voice I knew too well.

"Rosie?" He asked and it took me a moment to open my eyes. I looked around the room, the figures and shapes were blurry before they focused. "Rosalie?"

I looked at him and felt the smile that lit up my face and before I knew what I was doing, I had leaped up and threw myself into him. I planted kisses all over his face before finally getting to his mouth where he responded equally. I had missed him, in my short absence from the world and it felt better than good to be back in his arms again.

He pulled away after a moment and I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he stroked my hair.

"Rose…." He said softly and I smiled.

"I missed you." I said as I pulled away to look at him.

"I was so worried about you….." He said as he re ran his hand though his hair nervously and I frowned a bit, hating that I worried him. "I missed you too."

We sat there for a few moments in a comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"Did you want to see them?" He asked me and I nodded frantically as I remembered that they were finally here. I glanced down at my now flat stomach and couldn't help the feeling of loss that they were no longer there inside of me. But now they were here which was even better.

He led me from Carlisle's office and we sped down the stairs, eager to see the twins. I noticed Jasper and Edward in the living room before they noticed me.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you for asking, your concern astounds me." I said loudly and the both whipped around to look at me. Edward rolled his eyes and I chuckled, glad to be back.

But I wondered where Emalie and Wesley were…..? What if something had happened to them?

"They're at your house," Edward answered my question for me.

"Oh," I said and sighed in relief as I grasped Emmett's hand before turning to leave. I ached to meet the twins and know they were safe and well. I had to see them, see for myself.

I said goodbye to Jasper and Eddie boy before taking off in a run towards our house, Emmett keeping up easily next to me. I felt the familiar exhilaration as I ran and realized I had missed this.

"Ah….I missed this…." I said and Emmett chuckled.

We reached the house quickly and I practically knocked the door down in my haste to see them. I ran up the stairs and into a small figure.

"Alice!"

"Rose! I hoped you were okay," She said as she hugged me briefly. "Come see them, their adorable!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into Emalie's room, Emmett trailing behind us silently.

As I stepped into the yellow room, I walked slowly over to the white crib and gasped at the small figure lying in it. She was beautiful. Her soft dark curls, the dimples in her cheeks, her big violet eyes. My eyes.

I gingerly picked her up and cradled the little baby in my arms as I cooed.

"Rose," I heard Emmett behind me and I turned to see that Alice had quietly slipped from the room and Emmett was standing there holding who I assumed to be Wesley. I noticed with a double take that he looked exactly like Emmett. He had Emmett's curls, dimples, nose, mouth, _aura. _I smiled when I saw that he too had my violet eyes though.

"My little nudger," I whispered as I gently stroked his little cheek earning a small squeal in response.

I knew what we looked like at that moment. A family. One that was complete for once. Emmett, me, Emalie, and Wesley. We were a family. They were our children. All ours.

The concept was hard to grasp, I mean, I had all of my lifelong dreams standing in front of me. That's pretty hard to process, if I do say so myself.

"They're ours, Em," I said, my voice choked up with the happiness and love I was feeling.

"I know," He said and I could hear the joy in his voice as we stood, our small family put together at last and I smiled.

I, Rosalie Hale, had everything she had ever wanted and more. What more could I ask for?

**I hope it was good enough even though it was a bit rushed in my opinion...but anyhoo reveiw and tell me what you think! **


End file.
